


Compliation of Tumblr Noblesse Fics

by Madame_aZure, Myaire21



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 32,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_aZure/pseuds/Madame_aZure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myaire21/pseuds/Myaire21
Summary: A collection of short Noblesse stories originally posted on tumblr.





	1. Gamble

_@darkicedragon asked:_

_The Noblesse trio and “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”, “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”, or “Hey! I was gonna eat that!” You don't have to fill all of them; I just gave a handful so hopefully one jumps out at you. :3_

**~Z~**

They were faking it to perfection. On the outside they looked calm and collected, enjoying the party like any of the VIP guests there, but Tao knew better: they were anything but relaxed. Takeo’s eyes idly wondered to the windows, the doors, the balcony above the dance floor – an old habit of his, to identify the escape routes and high vantage points. On the other hand, M-21 was checking out the guests, making sure not to stare too long and raise suspicions, smiling charmingly – the sort of smile that never reached his eyes – whenever one of them threw him a glance.

And they’ve been glancing plenty. Ever since the influential Mr. Lee showed up to the party accompanied by his three guards. Sharply dressed in black tuxedos, Takeo had his hair tied into a french braid, courtesy of Seira, while Tao and M-21 had their bangs pushed back – it’s no wonder they’ve caught the guests’ interest. Thankfully, Frankenstein knew how to divert their attention. In less than five minutes, he was the soul of the party, having most of the guests wrapped around his little finger: he did have a lot of experience when it came to this sort of thing.

“Looks like we’ll be trapped here for a while…” Tao hummed as he made his way towards them. “Wine?” he offered them each a glass, which they accepted with a short ‘thanks’. “Something caught your interest?” he asked when M-21’s eyes lingered on a guest for more than a moment.

“Not really,” he shrugged as he took a sip from his drink. “No concealed weapons, no attempt at spiking drinks, no hidden cameras; they’re a pretty boring bunch. But the old guy in the white tuxedo…”

Tao and Takeo’s eyes snapped to the said person, ready to assess the threat.

“…I think I’ve ripped him off 5000$ on a gamble once.” M-21 smirked slyly, a tinge of pride in his words.

When his statement was met with dumbfounded stares, he continued. “What? When you’re not given too many resources for a mission, gambling’s one way of making money fast.”


	2. Burn the Witch

         The more he resisted against the magic seal, the more it drained him of his life-force and used the energy against him. Yet, even if the air he breathed flowed like molten steel in his lungs, even if every move he made seemed to tear his muscles apart and crush his bones, he continued to struggle.

           How could he be such a fool? Did he really believe he could give Raizel a future amongst his kind? Amongst such monsters…

           He had hoped that he could fabricate some sort of happiness for Raizel if he were to hide the child’s eyes behind an illusion. A flick of the fingers, red to blue, and no one even spared them a look as they wandered the town in search of someone gentle and kind who could care for the child. It pained Frankenstein to know that he would have to leave Raizel, but he was aware that a demon like him couldn’t possibly replace the human affection the child needed.

           Eventually he found a widow, who, bewitched by the child’s sweetness, Frankenstein’s silver tongue and the sack of gold promised in exchange for caring for Raizel, accepted to take him under her wing. But just as Frankenstein was about to leave, Raizel _looked_ at him. Blue became red, and the widow screamed.

           And now, bound by powerful magic spells, he watched in horror as the crowd gathering in the market square murmured happily of the burning of the witch and the banishing of the devil.

           Two people roughly dragged Raizel to the middle of the market square where a stake had been build to burn the witch, tugging him harshly whenever he wouldn’t be able to keep up with their pace. Their grip on his wrists was so tight that his little hands started turning purple. He was just a child, and still they treated him with all the hate they could muster. After all, this was all they knew: fear the red-eyed for they bear the mark of the devil. A foolish belief that had parents smothering their own child in the crib for having such eyes, and innocents who’d survived childhood hidden from the world’s eye burned at the stake along those who loved them enough to shield them. And Raizel was no stranger to such horrors.

           As they tied him to the stake, the child kept looking at Frankenstein, as if he didn’t even see the people around him, didn’t feel the chains biting into his skin, didn’t realize what was going to happen to him.

           No… he knew.

           From an early age he’d been told over and over that his existence was a mere mistake that needed to be corrected, that he will eventually pay in blood and flames for his sin of being born, so each breath he drew was merely postponing the inevitable.

           So what clouded his eyes and made the demon’s heart, if he ever had one, clench painfully, wasn’t fear for his own safety, no. He feared for Frankenstein’s life. If the demon hadn’t helped him in the first place, he wouldn’t be suffering like this.

           But now, all Raizel could do was plead him through a simple gaze, beg him to do something to save himself.

           As the two people finished tying the child and climbed down the stake, a third came with a burning torch.

           “He’s just a child!” Frankenstein cried, his voice hoarse and heavy, as the spell didn’t even let him speak, but no one looked at him, too focused on the main event: the burning of the witch.

           For a moment the demon drew his eyes away from Raizel’s to look at the runes that formed the spell. There seemed to be no way of escaping as the magic drained him of his life-force and used it against him. The more he fought against it, the stronger it became. So it wanted his life-force? Fine, let it have it. He, _they_ had souls to spare.

           The wood burst into flames and he, _they_ screamed.

           “Fear not, as the demon will be banished once his witch has died,” the cleric’s voice rang through the market square, in hopes of calming the terrified crowd whose attention was now on Frankenstein.

           The demon trashed against the spells, forcing as much life-force into it as he could, his corporeal form convulsing and contorting in inhuman ways as the magic tried to crush him into submission. He couldn’t feel the pain, black blood flowing freely from where the shattered bones had pierced the skin. He couldn’t hear his labored breathing or the crowd’s frightened whispers. He couldn’t see the spell circle, unable to keep up with the demon’s struggles, beginning to glow, a sizzling sound and the foul smell of burning flesh accompanying it. All he could perceive was Raizel’s head dropping lifelessly as the smoke intoxicated him.

           A demonic roar and the spell shattered, leaving nothing behind but purple-black mist as Frankenstein was already by Raizel’s side. The flames around him flickered once, twice then became purple, no longer daring to harm him or the child.

           Frankenstein’s claws ripped the chains apart, catching Raizel in his arms before he fell. For a moment, he didn’t even dare to breathe as he cradled the child’s unconscious form to his chest, listening. Faint, almost imperceptible, but it was there. A spark of hope, the beating of a heart.

           He sighed in relief and pressed his lips on the child’s forehead. He was alive - that’s all that mattered. However, as relief slowly washed his despair away, wrath threatened to take him over and for once, he’d allow it. Those who were so fond of punishing the devil should pay too for their own sins, shouldn’t they?

           Gently, he laid Raizel down, stood up and stepped out of the fire. As he did so, the charred wood sprouted black vines that grew around Raizel in a protective embrace, purple roses blooming here and there.

           The demon walked towards the crowd, watching in amusement as the clerics that somehow managed to restrain him before gathered around him. From their disgusted looks, he guessed he must’ve been quite the sight: a broken corpse, barely holding on together, a black mass oozing from the deep wounds he’d inflicted on himself. Before, when his corporeal form was still intact, they might have had a chance, but as he was now, no god could save them.

           “Let’s see if fire knows the difference between the sinners and the saints.” Frankenstein laughed and all hell broke loose.

**~Z~**

           Frankenstein hummed a lullaby as he walked home, gently rocking Raizel, the child sound asleep in his arms. Behind him, in the distance, a town drowned in purple flames.


	3. Would you kindly? PART 1

           The pen tapped on the edge of the clipboard as scientist regarded the subject before him in a cold, calculated manner.

           The child didn’t seem to notice it, his attention was captivated by the small puppy in his arms . Silver eyes gleamed with innocent happiness as he stroked its fur, marveling at how fluffy it was. He allowed himself a shy smile when the puppy caught his finger and growled softly in an invitation to play, wagging its tail at him.

           “That’s a very sweet puppy you have there, Delta,” the scientist began in an almost casual tone, as if he was just making a conversation.

           The child immediately raised his eyes to look at the scientist. “Thank you, sir,” he replied respectfully, just as he’d been trained to do.

           “Break its neck for me.”

           “What?”

           “Break that sweet puppy’s neck.” Each word was spoken slowly, clearly, emphasized as if vocalizing that sentence brought the scientist some sort satisfaction.

           “No,” the child whispered pleadingly, shaking his head as he wrapped his arms around the puppy, hugging it tightly in a futile effort to protect it, “no, no, please.”

           “Break its neck…” an ugly smirk like a jagged crevasse tore the scientist’s face into two, “would you kindly.”

           Tears streaming down his cheeks, the child watched in horror and disbelief as his hands involuntary wrapped around puppy’s neck. At first, the puppy seemed to believe the child wanted to play with it, but as his grip tightened more and more, it began to struggle to escape, its pained whimpers filling the room. Then, with a sickening crack, the puppy stopped moving.

           “Very good.” The scientist seemed awfully pleased by the outcome, writing something on his clipboard.

* * *

           “Sir, these are the final results of the Project W-Y-K,” the scientist said as he offered his superior the documents. “What should we do about the surviving subjects? Should we dispose of them?”

           “There is no need to waste genetic material in perfect condition. Transfer them into the project M-Series.”

* * *

           M-21 glared at him, fists clenched until his knuckles turned white, lips pressed tightly together, inwardly fighting to suppress the violent urge to tear that bastard apart. He was angry, but he was no fool. Crombel was not someone with whom he could afford to be reckless around. The scientist casually calling him out here for just _‘a talk’_ was nothing short of a trap or an ugly scheme he had no intention of being part of. Although he wasn’t sure what Crombel had planned, he thought it would be better to hear him out. It still bugged him that the scientist had covered his tracks from the Union, making it look like he still worked for him. Why? Why would he do such a thing? He needed to find out, one way or another.

           “What do you want?” Straight to the point.

           "’ _Would you kindly'…”_ Crombel seemed almost thoughtful as he spoke. _“Powerful phrase. Familiar phrase?_ “

           M-21 froze on the spot. Those words… those words echoed into his head, stirring something deeply hidden in his subconscious, demanding obedience beyond his will.

           “Come, would you kindly,” the scientist spoke gently, as if calling a pet, and M-21 went to him. “Stop, would you kindly,” and the werewolf stopped right before him. “Kneel, would you kindly,” and M-21’s knees hit the ground before he could even register the meaning of the words.

           The werewolf couldn’t even breathe as Crombel instructed him what to do, carefully crafted words embedding the orders right into his mind. These commands went beyond his consciousness, beyond any reason and thought, pulling the strings of his very being. There was no point in even trying to fight back, not when his own mind seemed to be a stranger in his body. It was frightening as such simple words held so much power over him, easily working the mechanisms of his nerves, muscles and bones, forcing him to do anything he’s been told to do.

           With Crombel’s smug smirk as a goodbye, M-21 went back home. There was no hesitation in his voice, lies flowing smoothly as he deceived his family. No suspicion arose, no doubt, not even a thoughtful look from Raizel. Just as his first given order: ‘Would you kindly think and act as if nothing happened?’

            He would continue to live in their little fantasy world, playing their family pretend game, all while carrying out Crombel’s orders, because, after all… he’s been so politely asked to do so.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Noblesse/Bioshock crossover has been bugging me for a while, ever since I replayed the series. I absolutely loved [Caution: game spoilers] the way the series used the mind control trope, and of course it just had to sprout a little Noblesse fic plot-bunny.


	4. Would you kindly? PART 2

            He felt like screaming, crying, howling… he just didn’t know anymore. The things he’s been made to do, the helplessness of watching himself carry out each order without flaw, the betrayal of his family… and now the killing of one of those he’d come to care for so much.

             He knew that look in Takeo’s eyes: he wouldn’t take the shot. Even as M-21’s grip tightened around his throat, and he gasped helplessly, struggling to force more air into his lungs, darkness taking over his vision and mind, he wouldn’t pull the trigger.

            “Takeo,” he said as he found the sniper’s eyes, his voice strangled by sheer desperation. There was almost no light in them anymore, but the gun still rested against temple. “Pull the trigger.”

            “M…”

            _“I’m losing my patience, M-21. Would you kindly break his neck?”_ Crombel’s commanding voice came through the earpiece, the sentence ending with an exasperated sigh, like a father scolding a misbehaving child.

            “Takeo!” M-21 raised his voice in panic, feeling the muscle in his hands tighten to carry out the order. “Please!” It was now or never…

            “I… can’t…” The sniper wheezed with his last breath.

            “Takeo, listen to me!” He tried to reason, knowing he was rapidly running out of time. “It’s ok,” he said almost soothingly. Anything, anything to get Takeo to do it. “It’s ok… just pull the trigger.”

            …and he wanted to scream at the faint shake of the head he got in response. Takeo’s arms fell by his sides as he began to still in M-21’s grip, the gun slipping from his fingers and falling on the ground with a dull clang.

            “No,” M-21 shook his head in horror. “No, no, don’t do this to me!” he begged. “Please. PLEASE!”

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Would you kindly? PART 3

_**~ FLASHBACK ~** _

           “Boss, the sedatives don’t work! His adrenaline, cortisol and norepinephrine levels are going through the roof!” Someone yelled in panic, his voice joining the already sickening cacophony around him. Each sound felt like glass shards piercing his brain, invading, painful, and deafening. The light was blinding, blue, burning. He could feel it scraping the inside his eyes with incandescent claw and no amount of tears could quench the sensation.

           Regardless of the pressure on his wrists and ankles that was meant to keep him still, his body was racked by convulsions, each spasm more violent than the previous. His chest was a cage made of steel, and each breath made it even smaller. His heart thundered with all its might, every beat so powerful he could fell the boiling blood pulsing in his veins.

           There was chaos raging in his mind, thought and sensation blending into each other until he could no longer tell anything apart. Yet beyond all that, one question echoed as clear as day: _‘Would you kindly return to me?’_. The last order he had received before he had been captured and his earpiece destroyed.

           “He fights back…” Someone realized in horror.

           “How can–“

           “His body fights back the sedatives through the release of stress hormones.” Came the quick, clipped answer. “He’s killing himself.”

            _“Calm down.”_ Like a wave, the words crashed over him and drowned everything around and inside him. Quiet. No sound, no light, no touch, no perception of anything. A blissful numbness. He was there and at the same time, he wasn’t. Dispersed, faded, his mind and his body drifting in an endless abyss void of self.

            _Kindly…_

           Dull. Faded.

            _Return…_

           Loud. Bright.

            _To me…_

            Painful. Burning.

           With a gasp, the numbness suddenly left him and reality became tangible again.

           “It – it can’t be… Even…”

           “Boss, his heart! The EKG! What’s happening?”

           “His heart is starting to give in!”

           “What do we do?” Panic. “What do we do? Helplessness. “What do we do?” Despair. He could taste tears in that familiar voice.

           “We need to let him go…” Came the quiet, gentle answer, touched by resignation.

           “What?” Incredulousness.

           “Now!” The order reverberated in the small space they were in.

           Shadows materialized at the edge of the glaring brightness. In his state of mind, although he doubted they were even tangible, he was painfully aware of their touch on his skin.

           The pressure that held his hands and legs down suddenly disappeared and he immediately forced himself off the table. As soon as his feet touched the ground, his trembling legs refused to support him and gave in under him. He crumbled down to the ground.

           “M!”

            _‘Would you kindly return to me?’_

_‘ _Would you kindly_ …’_

_‘ _Would you kindly_ …’_

_‘ _Would you kindly_ …’_

He would. Regardless of his will, he would return to the one who held him on a leash of words, but did it even matter anymore? He wasn’t sure it did…he wasn’t sure he himself mattered anymore…

           “Everyone, let him leave.”

           “But– “

           “Let him leave.” The tone held no room for arguments or objections.

           Somehow, he pushed himself up, and dragged himself to the exit, leaving everything and everyone behind.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	6. Would you kindly? PART 4

_**~ FLASHBACK ~** _

_‘Would you kindly lie?’_

_‘Would you kindly copy all the information in the data base?’_

_‘Would you kindly sabotage the hacker?’_

_‘Would you kindly lose the battle?’_

_‘Would you kindly slow them down?’_

_‘Would you kindly stir up a fight?’_

_‘Would you kindly forget everything I tell you to do?’_

_‘Would you kindly?’_

_‘Would you kindly?’_

_‘Would…’_

_‘You…’_

_‘Kindly…’_

_‘… return to me.’_

* * *

           He had so many questions. Why? Why had he done all of those things? How could he ever betray his family? Why wasn’t he even aware of doing all that in the first place?

           But he didn’t seem to find any answers…

           The aftereffects of… whatever he had gone through were still strong. He felt tired and drowsy, and didn’t seem to be able to gather enough mental power to concentrate and think properly. He was still shaking from all joints, a miracle that he could walk straight. Sometimes he’d find himself unable to breathe properly, an uncomfortable tightness in his chest preventing it, his heart and lungs still not functioning quite as they should’ve had.

           As he arrived at the Union building, he didn’t even think twice about entering it. Curiously enough, no one had stopped him to ask who he was or try to ID him, the guards and scientists barely even sparing him a glance. Almost as if… they knew he would come and had been instructed to act accordingly.

           With each step he took towards Crombel’s office, he could feel the weight of the order slowly dissipating, but it didn’t make him feel any better. All he wished was to lay down and sleep, but until he physically returned to _him_ , the command was not completely fulfilled and could backfire easily.

           Once at the door, he simply opened it and entered the room. There was no need to knock. He was expected.

           Instinctively, He took the military rest position, with his hands joined at the small his back, feet slightly apart, posture straight and waited. Crombel was at his desk, busying himself with some documents, appearing to not have noticed him at first.

Minutes passed before the scientist raised his head and looked at M-21, lips twisting into that cruel smirk of his.

           “M-21, you’ve finally arrived.”

           To think that after all this time he would find use in a project he’d discarded years ago as being defective. Then again, if it weren’t for _her_ demise, he would’ve had all the documentation of the experiment that made M-21 into the perfect puppet, and not just the key to control him.

           The Ace in the Hole, _she_ used to call the key. _Would you kindly._ Three words, fourteen characters that offered him the perfect means of control over another human. It worked flawlessly… and he had no idea how. All the theories he had come up with from studying M-21 – one of the few pieces of precious info left behind after _her_ demise – when his first got his hands on him didn’t even cut close to what _she_ had done. _She_ played God in a way he couldn’t even fathom, and that was… upsetting.

           Nevertheless, the past was past and he was far too pragmatic to needlessly dwell on it. Right now M-21 was in his grasp and he could finally see for himself what kind of modifications had the Noblesse done on him to stabilize him and increase his power so much. Because of the lack of information, he hadn’t been able to break _her_ little project, but this was another story. Not only he had all the delicious data the Noblesse had, he also had one of his experiments. Oh, he just couldn’t wait to decipher it all.

           It was a pity he couldn’t order M-21 to return sooner…      

           Two scientists quietly entered the office, and Crombel nodded in their direction. He had already instructed them what to do as soon as M-21 arrived. The two grabbed the werewolf by his arms, making him look at them in confusion and fear. Whatever his order did to M-21, he wasn’t in the right state of mind to protest.

           “Now, M-21, would you kindly behave and do exactly as they tell you?”

           “No…” The werewolf pleaded quietly, shaking his head.  

           “Pity, but you don’t have much of a choice, now, do you?”

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	7. Would you kindly? PART 5

**_~ FLASHBACK ~_ **

           The tea was getting colder in his cup, but Raizel didn’t seem to find the will to drink it. Helplessness had a bitter taste, and no sugar in the world could make it any sweeter.

           Frankenstein stood across from him, his gaze was lost in the depth of his own teacup, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin on his clasped hands. He looked pensive, calm, but his mind was a swirling storm buzzing right at the edge of Raizel’s senses. Again and again, he went over any possible explanation to how could Crombel have so much power over M-21.

           It couldn’t be mind control. Raizel would’ve sensed the foreign power trying to impose itself over M-21’s mind from the first moment it would’ve attempted it.

           Perhaps it was some sort of genetically imposed obedience? But how? Frankenstein had seen M-21’s genetic code. He could recite from memory the exact order of the nucleobases that formed every DNA sequence of his chromosomes and apart from the obvious physical enhancements, no such thing stood out.

           So what could it be? But most importantly…

            _‘What do we do now?’_ Their children had asked them, looking for guidance.

            _“What must be done,”_ Frankenstein had replied somberly, though somewhat ambiguously. In truth, even they didn’t know. Through their bond, Raizel had felt how heavy the answer weighted on his lips and in his heart, words made of lead making deep wounds bleeding sadness, as this entailed him considering… _that_ alternative too. He felt responsible for them. He was responsible for them. His duty.

           Duty.

           What a cruel word. How could he refer to this as a simple duty when his heartstrings were so tightly wrapped around this little ‘family’ he came to hold so dear?

           Their life seemed like an endless game of building sand castles. They would build one, tall and shining, happiness and hope at its core, then a tide would come in and break it all down, drowning everything they knew. Sometimes, they would have to smother the castle with their own hands…

           …and yet, they would build again.

           “Boss?” Tao spoke carefully, as if he was afraid to break the silence that reigned in the room.

           “Yes?” Frankenstein raised his gaze to look at him.

           “Crombel wants to talk to you.”

           “I see…”

* * *

           It came as no surprise to find M-21 waiting for them instead of Crombel. That bastard just loved playing games and using people in his little dirty schemes, and this was just another cruel twist of the knife embed in their backs.

           The werewolf was in a terrible shape. Dark circles underneath his eyes, an unhealthy pallor, shoulders slightly brought forward, the foul smell of blood and chemicals lingering on him telling them exactly what happened to him. He looked even younger than he was, a child in their eyes. So lost and desperate…

           “I am honored to see you here,” M-21 greeted them, but the lack of inflection in his tone told them those were not his words.

           “Crombel,” Frankenstein guessed.

           “Indeed,” the werewolf answered him.

           “What do you want?”

           “I’m here to offer you a deal.” Frankenstein’s eyes narrowed at the sentence, already suspecting what type of deal had Crombel in mind. “His well-being seems to be rather important to you,” M-21 continued. “However, you see, we seem to be at an impasse. Right now, you have nothing left to offer me.” Crombel was so damn confident he had taken all the information Frankenstein had, wasn’t he?

           “And what exactly do you have in mind?” Frankenstein asked, his tone leveled and controlled. This was a negotiation after all.

           “A simple bargain, really. He returns to me, continues to service me –“

           Frankenstein gritted his teeth.

           “– and he stays alive. Provided, of course, that when the time comes I can count on your… cooperation. Refuse, and I will, albeit regretfully, dispose of him. You’ve seen the things I can make him do. How hard do you think would it be for me to just order his heart to stop?”

           Frankenstein opened his mouth to answer when the werewolf met his eyes. In them, he saw something M-21 couldn’t voice as his thoughts refused to be transposed into words. Something that made his heart twist painfully. A desperate, silent apology. A plea to end his suffering.

            _“He wishes to…”_ Raizel spoke to his Bonded through their mental link.

            _“Constrained by the situation. If he were able to make a choice, he would keep fighting until the end.”_

 _“He is rather stubborn…”_ the noble remarked, and despite all, Frankenstein almost smiled at the comment. _“But Crombel’s words hold great power over him.”_

            _“It seems he can order M-21 to do his bidding,”_ the scientist mentally nodded, remembering Crombel’s slip of the tongue when he said he could even make M-21’s heart stop. Some sort of commands that overwrote the most basic functions, were they? He immediately connected this piece of information to what happened to M-21 when they tried to restrain him, theorizing that the incident was a consequence of him not being able to fulfill one of those _‘orders’_. It wasn’t much, but they had another piece of the puzzle and possibly a step forward towards finding a solution to all this.

            _“Boss!”_ Frankenstein made sure not to let it show when Tao suddenly started shouting into his earpiece _. ”You’ve got to see this! I- I found something! It’s not much, but it is something!”_

           “It seems that we’ll have to accept your terms.” Frankenstein finally spoke, trying not to think about the look of absolute horror and betrayal in M-21 eyes as he felt like they had just sold him to Crombel. He’d rather they killed him than do something like that.

           “Wonderful,” M-21 replied, his toneless voice not betraying his thoughts. 

            _“Do not lose hope.”_ The werewolf’s eyes widened as Raizel mentally spoke to him, and when he looked at him, although the noble’s lips were still crestfallen, he _saw_ him smiling. 

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	8. Would you kindly? PART 6

**_~ PRESENT TIME ~_ **

_“_ _What makes something like me? I look at genes all day long, and never do I see the blueprint of sin. These children I brutalized have awoken something inside that for most is beautiful and natural, but in me, is an abomination… my maternal instinct.”_

– Brigid Tenenbaum, Bioshock.

* * *

_“Have you ever heard it? The sound of something important to you disappearing?”_

_._

_._

_._

CRACK!

           Before he even heard it, he had felt it. In the tip of his fingers, in the very marrow of his bones, resonating throughout his whole being. The last of his hope shattering before his very eyes and it sounded so much like bones breaking.

           Suddenly, he was engulfed by water. Dark, muddy water blurring the reality around him, stealing sound and color, filling his lungs, suffocating him. And in his eyes, there was fire. Wet, salty fire burning his sight.

           “Delta, let him go!” Someone ordered, but the voice barely ever reached him, muffled by all the water around him. Still, it resonated within him, even if he hadn’t been properly ordered to obey. His fingers unlatched themselves from around Takeo’s throat, the sniper slipping from his grasp and falling to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut.

           “Takeo!”

           The others had finally arrived, but somehow he could not find the power to escape the water and register their presence, nor the elegant click-clack of heels on pavement that announced the arrival of someone else. A stranger.

           All he could see was his comrade laying on the ground, eyes closed, his sharp features softened as if he were sleeping, and on his neck, the mark of his mistake, a shock of blue and purple in the form of two hands.

            _“What’s the meaning of this?”_ M-21 flinched, Crombel’s question snapping him out of his stupefaction. Although the scientist had spoken calmly, the sharp edge of his words betrayed his tension. After all, someone else ordering M-21 around was not something he had anticipated or taken into consideration, and as a man who liked having control over every single detail of his plans and schemes, he wasn’t pleased by it in the least. He’d made sure he was the only one alive with the key to the Project W-Y-K, or at least the scraps of data left after the lead scientist of that project decided to take it all with her into hell, so who… _”M-21, kindly see who has ordered you to stop.”_

M-21 was so tired, both mentally and physically. He was tired of every single good thing in his life going all sorts of wrong, he was tired of seeing those he cared about getting hurt, he was tired of being so useless and incapable of protecting what was important to him.

           However, he had been given an order, so he turned around to look for that whose voice resonated with him.

           Not far from him stood a woman he did and did not know. The moment their eyes met, a myriad of emotions passed through hers. A flicker of happiness at their reunion, tinted with the beginning of a smile showing on her thin red lips, sadness when she saw his unshed tears, fury and protectiveness making her jaw clench and fists tighten. The wind gently rustled her curled brown locks touched by silver and her vintage black dress, and time seemed to run again.

 _“_ _Brigid_ _…”_ Crombel breathed out in seemed like some sort of morbid admiration. _“M-21 would you kindly repeat after me.”_

“Brigid, what a pleasure to see that you are alive and well,” M-21 said without inflexion.

           Green eyes glinted with understanding and the woman gaze sharpened. “If I were to hazard a guess, I’d say that’s you, Crombel, ja?” Her accent was rough, gravelly, but M-21 couldn’t exactly pinpoint where she was from.

           “You’ve always been perspicacious.”

           “Und you’ve always been a dirty rat,” she replied flatly, as if she just made an observation. “What do you think you’re doing to my little one, you…” she ended the sentence in a foreign word M-21 didn’t comprehend, but the way she harshly spoke it told him it was most likely a swear.

           “Didn’t you abandon him years ago? I think you’ve passed the point where you could claim him as your child.” Crombel cruelly laughed into the earpiece. “What brings you back from the dead, Brigid?”

           “Unfinished business,” she replied promptly as if he wasn’t worth a real answer.

           “I see.” Crombel trailed off. “ _M-21, would you kindly capture her? I want her alive!“_

M-21 tensed at the order, expecting to find himself executing it immediately, but something wasn’t quite right. He could feel the strings of Crombel’s command pulling at his very being, trying to force him into submission, but their hold on him was too weak, almost strangely so, but before he could question it, the woman spoke again.

           "Delta, kindly execute protocol Alpha-4R,” she said soothingly, smiling gently at him.

           M-21’s was suddenly on his knees, feeling… good? Drowsy, confused and unable to focus, but good. Happy. Almost like floating through a dream, clouds in his head catching all his rational thoughts in a soft embrace. Bitter tears filling his eyes, soft sobs escaping his lips, he was ironically happy and couldn’t find the power to question anything anymore.

           "Sehr gut, Delta,“ she praised him and he could feel himself smile in return. "Now, take out your earpiece und destroy it.” He did as instructed as, taking out the small piece of electronic out of his ear and crushing it between his fingers.

           “M?” The werewolf heard Tao ask quietly, but he didn’t answer him. Brigid walked over to where he was kneeling, M-21 watching her with a happy, content expression, hands folded patiently in his lap.

           "What have you done to him?” Regis demanded.

           "I’ve made him happy,” she replied. She took his face into her hands and he leaned into her touch with a soft sigh, closing his eyes. “Oh, how much you’ve grown,” she murmured to herself, gently wiping his tears with her thumbs. “Und you’re just like your brother…” She slipped a hand under his chin and tilted his head so the light hit his face in a certain way, studying his features. “Just like Sigma…”

           M-21 opened his eyes and blinked slowly at her, still confused as to why was he so content. Just before he… did something horrible, he knew that, but now it seemed like something of little importance. She – whoever she was – was praising him and he was so happy for it.

           “You’re in such a bad shape,” she tut-tutted and frowned. That pallor and dark circles under his eyes told her that most likely Crombel used him without any regards to his health, depriving him of a proper sleep and meal. “Now, Delta. Let us help your friends and take care of you, ja?”

           “Okay,” he nodded absentmindedly and stood up, turning around and going to help Takeo, barely even noticing how the others looked at him.

           “M?” Tao tugged on his sleeve when he crouched down to take the unconscious sniper in his arms.

           “Yes,” he replied tilting his head.

           Tao looked at him. They all looked at him and seem at loss for words at whatever they saw in his eyes.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Brigid does here is to order M-21’s brain to release the chemicals responsible for happiness (the main being dopamine, serotonin, oxytocin and endorphins hence Alpha-4R, though take the effects described here with a grain of salt because I’m not really sure how a person overdosing on all these chemicals would act :/), but I didn’t quite get the opportunity to slip this explanation into the discussion. She literally made him happy (mostly because she doesn’t want to see him suffer anymore).
> 
> In Bioshock, Brigid Tenenbaum is the one who discovered ADAM and took part in creating the Little Sisters. She then later becomes disgusted with what she’s done and tries to atone for her sins by saving as many children as possible. In game, she is the one giving you the opportunity to save the Little Sisters instead of harvesting them for ADAM as Atlas suggests.
> 
> Since this AU/Crossover thing it’s basically a soup of ideas where I threw all the elements I liked from the games, I was tempted to give Brigid the Songbird to act as her protector, but it sort of seemed pointless since there were no enemies to fight (except for M-21, but the poor guy’s been through so much stuff that he really doesn’t need a giant birb kicking his ass). 
> 
> “At that moment… I heard the sound of someone important to me disappearing.” This is a quote from the movie Confessions (告白 or Kokuhaku).


	9. Don’t Forget Them...

He caught a strand of hair between his fingers, tugging it to look at it properly as if the reflection in the mirror could somehow fool him. He didn’t seem that old – with his looks and physique, he could pass for someone in his twenties – but despite that his hair was really, really grey. Much like his eyes.

He let go of the hair, his hand going to the scar on his lips, feeling its irregular, almost jagged edges under the tip of his fingers, wondering how he got it. Maybe from a fight or an accident?

That was not the only scar he had.

He brought both his arms up, turning them around in the harsh white light of the bathroom to see them better. On his forearms there were letters, deeply carved into his skin. 

Names and the words _‘don’t forget them’._

It felt like he did this to himself, like he was desperate, so desperate not to forget the people whose names were now embed in his skin he’d go so far as to hurt himself. They had to be important to him. It was just a hunch, though. He couldn’t really tell, now could he? He didn’t remember anything at all. Even his appearance in the mirror was something new, like seeing a stranger for the first time. He was a stranger to himself.

Shouldn’t he be panicking that he didn’t know anything at all, even his own name, if he ever had one? Shouldn’t he be scared that there was nothing to look back to, that his earliest memory was just waking up? For some reason, he didn’t think so.

He felt safe.

Warmth, fondness and a sense of belonging came to mind in association with this place, wherever he was. If he were to hazard a guess, he’d almost dare to call _home_ , and since there wasn’t anything else, he’d hang on that feeling for a while.

A soft knock on the door made him leave the bathroom, entering the room in which he woke up.

The door opened, a person peeking into the room

“Hey, M…” The stranger looked at his now empty bed, before quickly scanning the room and finding him. “Ah, you’re awake!” 

He’s met him before. He was sure of it. There was a déjà-vu feeling in the back of his mind, curling fondness and maybe a little hint of exasperation around the memory – no, the concept of this stranger. Somehow that made him smile.

“Hey,” he replied, hearing his voice for the first time. It was rougher than he’d expected, though he wasn’t sure what he expected.

There was a split second in which the stranger’s jaw tightened, hurt flashing in his eyes, before being all hidden away behind a grin and a cheery attitude, the stranger letting himself in the room like it was something natural.

 “Heh, I should probably introduce myself, shouldn’t I? I’m Tao.” He walked over to him, extending his hand in a greeting.

“I’m…” he said it as if somehow a name would just flow naturally into the sentence and throw light on who he was. It didn’t happen though. Still, the stranger’s name rang a bell – that was one of the scared names on his arms.

“Yeah, I know, it’s ok.” Tao smiled sympathetically, his hand faltering for a second when he hesitated to take it. As if it were nothing, he then wrapped his arm around his, dragging him out the room. “C’mon, I’ll tell you more over breakfast. Seira’s making pancakes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This tiny snippet was based on @darkicedragon’s idea:
> 
> _"I’m going over the idea again that M-21 is older than he thinks he is, and that he’s affected by memory problems more than he thinks he is. What if drugs didn’t just erase his memory, but they go through some cycle or build up or something which leads to M-21 forgetting everything again. Or his regeneration sits up and takes notice, and wipes the slate clean. And, say, the cycle was every five years or so? >_>"_
> 
> _" I just want the household to deal with/interact with a blank slate M-21."_
> 
> I was thinking that the mechanism behind this was some sort of genetically programmed cell death, but since M-21 is now a werewolf, his regenerative abilities would act against half of his brain suddenly dying by healing the damage, which would determine more mutant cells to be born, which would once again trigger the process. Basically, M-21 would forget over and over again until Frankenstein found a way to edit the genetically programmed cell death.
> 
> Also, wouldn’t it be terrible if it were a slow process at first and M-21 was aware he is forgetting, causing him to be desperate to do anything not to forget his family and their names?
> 
> I guess here, this process has been going on for a while now so, in a (sad) way the household is used to M-21 suddenly waking up with no memories whatsoever.
> 
> …and yeeep, Tao’d be able to tell right away if M-21 forgot everything again.
> 
> I feel like blank-slate!M-21 would rely a lot on his instincts and déjà-vu feeling. If that little voice in his head is telling him he’s safe, then he really is. His wolf side instinctually recognizes his home and pack, so I guess that’ll help him a lot in figuring things out


	10. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW  
> Pairing: Tao/Takeo

**[otpprompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/137807687155/imagine-your-otp-having-sex-in-front-of-a-window):**

> _Imagine your OTP having sex in front of a window of a luxurious high-rise building._

* * *

 

            “If Krantz finds out…” Takeo murmured, mindlessly stating his worries.

            “Ah, he w-won’t,” Tao replied, panting.

            The sniper frowned at the reply, but years of experience had taught him not to doubt Tao’s superb hacking skills. He could uncover any information, no matter how hidden and cover their tracks flawlessly. So it came as no surprise that he would be able to keep this sort of thing from Krantz. Could he really relax for a moment and enjoy the present?

            Deciding so, he sneaked a hand under Tao’s right knee and hastened it up, further pressing him against the glass. His actions earned him a surprised gasp, followed by a long, drawn-out moan when – in this newfound position – he managed to trust even deeper into the hacker. 

            “S-so deep,” Tao murmured to himself, squeezing his eyes shut and resting his forehead against the glass. His words, although stated mindlessly, only spurred Takeo even more, making him increase his pace. He leaned in, dragging his lips across the hacker’s nape, sensing the other tense at the touch. It felt too much like a lover’s touch, and that’s not what they did. They just fucked occasionally; let out some steam and frustration. There were no kisses or gentle caresses, no cuddles afterwards. Just satisfying a carnal need.

            But lately, Takeo found himself wanting to touch Tao even more, not just fuck him. He wanted to kiss every inch of his skin, to embrace him and hold him close, to feel his warmth, his heartbeats.

            “Takeo?” Tao asked in surprise and disappointment when he suddenly pulled out of him. He then spun the hacker around, his hands going just behind his knees, and he lifted him up, bending his legs to his chest and pressing his back against the cold glass. Tao instinctively wrapped his arms around his shoulders for a better leverage, even if Takeo was easily supporting his weight.

            “Wanna try something new, heh?” Tao laughed, but the sound was cut short when Takeo thrust into him again, precisely going for his sweet spot.

            “I want to see you,” Takeo replied and leaned in to capture Tao’s lips. The hacker stilled at the touch, unsure what to do, so the sniper decided to ease him into it. His lips delicately brushed over Tao’s, their breaths mingling into one, just like their heartbeats. Blue eyes met blue, and Tao hesitantly nibbled on Takeo’s lower lip. Kissing was for lovers, so why would…? The sniper opened his mouth, inviting Tao to take the lead, which he did. They finally locked lips, tongues exploring each other carefully. The hacker could only moan at the sensation of having Takeo’s tongue explore his mouth, tasting him and swallowing his breath. It didn’t helped that he also slowed his pace but increased the force, so each thrust was a sensual roll of the hips meant to just tease a reaction out of the hacker, brushing against his prostate.

            A particular powerful thrust had his vision go white and him throw his head back in a low, appreciative moan.  Him arching his neck gave Takeo the opportunity to plant soft kisses and nibbles all across his throat. Much to his surprise, a cute giggle escaped the hacker when his lips brushed too lightly against the sensitive skin just under his ear.  He was ticklish. Wondering if he could elicit the same reaction he returned to that spot, enjoying to combine butterfly kisses with light touches and occasional bites that would leave beautiful red marks in their wake. He sneaked a hand behind Tao’s back, supporting his weight, his other one going to grasp Tao’s chin and gently tilt his head to so he could be able to place kisses on his cheeks, on his nose, on his forehead, the hacker giggling in response.

            “Takeo,” Tao drawled, the slow, sensuous thrusts combined with the butterfly kisses and bites making him shiver in want. He locked his ankles at the sniper’s back, pulling him even closer, if possible. Takeo raised his eyes to gaze into his, then went for another kiss, slow and passionate, but even he was on edge. His tempo sped up, his thrusting erratic, chasing the orgasm.

            Takeo’s thrusts combined with his length rubbing on his abdomen, had Tao moan in ecstasy as the orgasm hit him. He shivered, feeling Takeo release in him as he rode the waves of his afterglow.

            He expected Takeo to leave him as soon as possible, but this time, the sniper only embraced him tightly.

            “They mustn’t know…” he whispered into Tao’s ear and the hacker understood. They’ve threaded down a path they shouldn’t have had, opening doors that should’ve stayed closed. It was bad enough when their relationship was purely physical, but now, their bond deepened, and that could bring more pain and suffering than they could ever imagine. Even so, he pulled Tao closer, breathing in the scent of his skin.


	11. Monster AU

**[another-story](https://another-story.tumblr.com/post/165161566565/with-every-human-born-a-monster-is-born-as-well):**

> _With every human born, a monster is born as well. Assigned to their human to protect and care for them. Even if they’re afraid sometimes_
> 
> _Person A, at the brave age of 9, decided to catch their monster, Person B, with their trusty flashlight. Once Person B was caught sneaking out of the closet, Person A demanded that they come cuddle, because it’s very cold in their room toni_ ght-

* * *

 

Tao tried to pull the blanket tighter around himself, though it was so thin it did little against the freezing cold in the room. Have they forgotten to turn the heat on? He’ll freeze to death at this rate. An icicle: that’s what he’ll be by tomorrow morning.

Still wrapped in his blanket cocoon, the child shifted to the edge of the bed, and bracing himself as to not fall off, he peeked under it.

“Hey, Mr. Fluffy, are you there?”

After a moment of silence he heard a sigh.

“Yeah, I’m here,” came the groggy reply. It seemed like even monsters needed sleep from time to time. “What do you want?”

“I can’t sleep, it’s too cold.”

The room fell silent once again and Tao idly wondered if his monster was ignoring him and or if he simply went back to sleep. Yet it seemed it was nothing of the sort as two translucent, shadowy, clawed hands burst from under the bed, and dug themselves into the floor, pulling the rest of… him with them. Once out, the irregular mass of shadows gathered and started to shape itself into a being, becoming more opaque by the minute as he was materializing. In the end, something not quite human and not quite animal was standing in the center of the room. Tao would describe him like one of the werewolves he once saw on TV, with fluffy silver fur – hence his monster’s name – white fangs jutting from under his scarred lips, his paws ending in razor-sharp claws. People would most likely be afraid of him – and he sometimes liked to give people reasons to be afraid – but he was in fact very much the opposite, thought he’d most likely deny it.

“Hi.” Tao grinned at him.

The monster huffed and walked to him. He gathered the child and his is blanket cocoon in his arms, and sat down on the bed, shifting a bit to get in a comfortable position, then closed his eyes.

“Aaah, you’re the best,” Tao sighed, snuggling up to his soft and warm friend, already starting to feel better.

 “Yeah, yeah, go back to sleep,” Mr. Fluffy yawned, wrapping his arms tighter around the child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tao’s a smart kid, so he’d already befriended his werewolf monster. Mr. Fluffy (M-21 isn’t too happy with the name, but he’ll let it slide for the kid) helps him around (what if M-21 had two forms: his true, werewolf form, and a shadow form, inhabiting Tao’s shadow. When Tao needs to do something like, say, take that cookie jar off the top shelf, M-21 can reach out with his shadow arms from Tao’s shadow and help him), protects him, and cuddles him, because Mr. Fluffy is so soft and warm and fuzzy.
> 
> I’m not sure, what Takeo should be in this AU, but if he were a monster, he should be a griffin (ya know, keeping the birb aesthetic and all that).


	12. Happy Valentine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW-ish  
> Pairing: M/Tao/Takeo

**[otpprompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/143031469940/imagine-your-ot3-on-valentines-day-when-person-a):**

> _Imagine your OT3 on Valentine’s Day. When Person A gets home from work, B meets them in the living room with the lights dimmed and seductively leads them up the steps and presents a helpless C to them. B has tied C up like a present using red rope (or strong silk scarves, or bondage tape) and laid them in the center of the bed, covered in rose petals. Bonus: Person B promises that the helpless Person C belongs just to Person A for the night, but Person B still wants to watch._

* * *

 

            It was odd enough that Takeo would blush and avert his eyes whenever he tried to strike a casual conversation, but M-21 knew better than to pry in personal matters, so he chose not to spare another thought on it. If he could help with whatever bothered the sniper, he could be asked to do so.

            It was even odder that both his comrades had to leave earlier from school, before their shift ended, the hacker a little too excited for his taste. Something was definitely up.

            His fears were confirmed when he finally arrived home and found that no one else was there. Before mind could start making scenarios, his eyes landed on the calendar and everything became clear.

            He sighed, cursing at whatever Tao had planned. Well, there was no point in making them wait… although he could be a total asshole and just leave. Hm, tempting, tempting… but, nah…

            He went upstairs, to his room, tugging at his tie to remove it, idly wondering what could Tao have planned for today. He opened the door and entered the room, and when his eyes landed on his bed, he froze on the spot, eyes wide and mouth agape at the sigh.

            Takeo was lying on the bed, his hands tied up to the wooden frame with a red silk rope, as if he were some sort of present. His chest rose and fell with every heavy breath he took, a lovely blush coloring his cheeks. Chocolate syrup slowly dribbled down his toned chest and abs, making him look like quite the delicious treat.

            Half-lidded, darkened with desire eyes met M-21 captivated gaze and Takeo blushed even harder. His eyes flickered to the side in embarrassment as he bit his lower lip, shifting his legs so he could cover himself.

            “Surprise,” Tao purred, his arms going around M-21’s waist, but the other could hardly speak, still surprised by the sight before him. “He’s all yours,” he whispered seductively, nipping werewolf’s ear, enjoying the shiver that went down his spine at his words, “but I want to watch.”

            How could M-21 ever refuse such an offer?


	13. Quantum Core PART 1

“Why are you,” Tao huffed, struggling to push the android onto the examination table, “so heavy?” He was definitely not a standard android, the way he was so solidly built, most likely to be able to withstand a lot of damage.

With a final push, Tao managed to heave him onto the table.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, I should’ve waited till you charged,” he glanced at the other android in the corner of the room as if he had just said something, even though he was in standby mode, still charging, “but look at him! I couldn’t just leave him there! He might have some parts I could use.” Tao rubbed his hands enthusiastically, a wide grin on his face. Even though he was exhausted from digging him out of all that rubble and dragging him back to his workshop, he was too excited to rest. He just couldn’t wait to find out what type of android he was, who manufactured him, and better yet, if he had parts he could use on Takeo.

He took the android’s left arm and rubbed off the dirt on it – that’s were usually they were branded with their series code.

“M-21? Heh, nice to meet you, M-21.” Tao grinned at him.

M-21 was in a pretty good condition – compared to all the other junk Tao had dug out. The synthetic skin was overall intact, except a few spots where it was ripped, revealing the metal underneath. He still had all his limbs attached, and neither of them were broken or bent out of shape and functionality, which was definitely a plus. His chest was caved in, most likely from the blow that took him out altogether, as Tao couldn’t spot any other sign of external damage. 

After that quick check-up, Tao went and brought all his tools to the table – he’d need all of them if he wanted to see how this baby worked.

“Let’s see what we have here, what do you say?” Tao asked, as if the android could somehow answer him. Lately, he was starting to develop a habit of talking to unresponsive machinery, but he didn’t mind it that much. Once Takeo was finished, he would no longer be all alone in that workshop.

It took him quite a while to open the android’s chest plate, given that the metal was all dented and deformed, and that it was secured with a lot of screws and locks – whoever built him definitely didn’t want others fiddling with him. He eventually decided to remove the chest part altogether, revealing all the wiring underneath and a metal sphere in the center.

“A silver core?” Tao hummed to himself. “Whadya need that kind of power for? Unless you were a military android, you shouldn’t have that. Were you part of the military, mister?” Tao poked the android on the cheek with a finger. As always, there was no answer – not that he expected one.

Still, the core was busted. The blow had triggered its defense system, causing it to shut down and seal itself in a lead encasing. On one hand, Tao was tempted to try his hand at repairing it, but on the other he was not too fond of the prospect of playing with a nuclear class power core that could possibly blow his face off. Its defense system wasn’t designed with the purpose of protecting it or the android it powered, it was meant to stop it from blowing up and melting everything a mile around. So yeah, he’d take it and throw it far, far away were it couldn’t melt him and what was left of the city around him.

It was a shame he had to throw it out, but Tao had salvaged some old, but still viable, power cores – though neither of them silver – so he was pretty sure he didn’t necessarily need it for Takeo. Carefully, he unhooked all the wires around it and took out the core, setting it aside for now.  

He pushed the android onto his side, so his back faced Tao. Once again fiddling with too many screws, he opened a hatch in the back of the android’s head and –

Tao inhaled sharply, his eyes going wide. He could not believe it.

A quantum processor. Real, and in prime condition. Not a scratch, not a dent, not a single wire fried.  

The reason why almost two thirds of the Earth’s human population were now dead: quantum processors. When they were invented, they were considered the century’s breakthrough invention, given how they surpassed binary processors in every possible way. However, they soon understood they could not predict how the androids who had such processors installed would think and act. Those processors were the closest thing to a human brain they have ever invented. It was no longer just 0 or 1, yes or no. They allowed androids to chose, to ignore their own programming and to write new programs for themselves.

Unfortunately for humanity, this simulacrum of free will was dangerous in ways they couldn’t even imagine, as the androids soon realized their own hierarchical position as slaves of humanity and decided they have had enough.

Their rebellion was humankind’s almost extinction.

After the war had ended, what was left of humanity decided that quantum processors had to be banned, reverting to binary ones, as they still needed androids to rebuild an entire world.

If he could get that processor into Takeo…

But first, he had to find out if it still worked. And even if it didn’t, Tao could take the processor, reverse engineer it and maybe even build his own. That was quite the thought.

He connected his generator’s plug into the socket the android had on his nape, turned him on his back, and set him on direct powering.

Tao suddenly found himself slammed onto the table, pain exploding in his back, all air leaving his lungs, and a loud screeching metal sound ringing in his ears. Through the blur he saw the android above him, crushing his prosthetic arm he had reflexively raised in defense, the android’s left hand having separated itself into five sharp claws pointed at his throat.

Tao scrunched his eyes shut, waiting for the final blow. As minutes passed by, and the android didn’t move, Tao dared to open an eye and peek at him.

The android’s eyes flashed green, then he frowned and cocked his head.

“You’re… human.” he murmured more to himself than aloud. He then looked around the workshop, his eyes flashing green again as he scanned his surroundings, looking at Takeo for a few moments, but then deciding the sleeping android was not worth any trouble. “Where am I?” Before Tao could even say a word, the android glanced at the gaping hole in his chest, and snarled.

“Where’s my heart?”

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M-21’s a military android with a quantum processor, Tao’s a cyborg, mostly human, but with a few robotic prosthetics (I haven’t yet decided if he’ll have only a prosthetic arm or more), and Takeo’s an android Tao’s building from the scrap, because he’s alone and wants a friend ;_; (or mostly because the world is a post-apocalyptic waste dump). 
> 
> I was thinking of a scene where M-21 thoroughly scans Takeo and he’s like “he’s nothing but a pile of junk” and Tao is absolutely Offended™ (and boy, you need to be special to anger Tao) because Takeo’s his baby and has been working on him forever, and M-21’s like “Chill, want me to help you improve him?”
> 
> Also, imagine, Franken building android!Rai :D :D :D


	14. Crocodile Tears

“I don’t want you running around and getting yourself into trouble. Got it?” Muzaka told him sternly.

Given how M-21 seemed keen on getting himself into all sorts of dangerous situations, like the midst of a battle between the Union’s enhanced lackeys and his werewolf pack, Muzaka had finally decided it was time to have a little, private talk with the kid. He brought him to a clearing, not far away from where his pack was camping – god forbid this child was anywhere farther than a few hundred meters from them. Was it the guilt of having turned a blind eye to Maduke sacrificing so many of their kind for his experiments, or the fact that pups were so treasured in their culture, Muzaka didn’t know. What he knew for certain was that the child had captured the hearts of his most trusted werewolf warriors and companions and they would protect him no matter what. Even he, a werewolf lord whose strength was unmatched, was powerless against the cuteness and innocence of the pup, and had little to no saying in the matter.

 “I can look after myself, old man.” The kid had the guts to tsk at him, crossing his arms over his chest and adopting a stance that just screamed _‘defiance’_.

 “My pack, my rules. You’re going to do as you’re told, kid.” M-21 wasn’t the first pup with an attitude Muzaka’s met and surely he wouldn’t be the last. Heck, in his youth, even he had been a pup with quite the character. In a way, the kid almost reminded him of himself. “If you don’t like it, you can leave, of course.” Muzaka shrugged.

He was joking, of course; his pack would skin him if he even looked wrongly at child.

The kid studied him for a few moments, seemingly considering what Muzaka had told him. With his lips pressed tight and the same cold glare he’d been giving Muzaka since they had taken him into their pack, he was unreadable. Sometimes, Muzaka idly wondered what was going through that little head of his.

A split second later, tears were falling down his face.

Muzaka blinked, startled into inaction.

What the hell just happened?

One moment he was having a discussion with the kid, drawing some lines and setting some rules, and the other the kid was bawling his eyes out. It wasn’t just simple crying, the kid was completely terrified, shaking in fear, looking at him with teary, wide eyes as if he were some kind of monster that would hurt him if he even moved wrong, his small shoulders heaving with every shaky breath he took.

Before he could go to the kid to find out what was wrong, the most trusted of his pack – Garda, Kentas, and Lunark – came running from the trees, claws out and ready to tear apart whatever scared their pup. They skidded to at stop, seeing no threat to fight, no one else in the clearing but Muzaka and the child.

With no enemies in sight, they rushed to M-21’s side, crouching down so they could be at his eye-level. Kentas pulled the frightened child into a safe embrace, M-21 desperately clutching at his clothes for fear that he might let him go.

 “What happened?” Lunark turned her head to Muzaka after quickly assessing that the child was alright, with no bruises or wounds of any kind.

 “I have no idea.” Muzaka shook his head, truly confused as to what had transpired. He hadn’t even touched the kid. M-21 had just started crying all of a sudden.

“Shhh, shhh, tell us what happened,” Garda said softly, gently running her fingers through the child’s hair in hopes of calming him enough to tell them what was wrong.

 “H-he –“ M-21 began timidly, sniffling as he seemed to be trying to gather his courage to speak, “said he was going to throw me away.“ His voice cracked, more tears gathering in his eyes, his small body shaken by sobs. “I don’t wanna go back to the –“ M-21 looked at the three werewolves with a pleading, desperate expression. “P-please, don’t make me go back.”

What the –? That little sh–

Muzaka wanted to say something, voice his outrage at the kid blatantly lying like that, but was met with three very disapproving glares. They couldn’t believe he’d say that to a pup? That was actually a little… hurtful, Muzaka had to admit, how little trust they had in him.

Kentas and Lunark might’ve had the respect not to say anything but judge Muzaka silently, sending him dirty looks out the corners of their eyes. Garda on the other hand…

“Lord Muzaka.” She stood up, hands on her hips, looking at him with a glare that made his blood run cold.

“I haven’t –“ Muzaka waved his hands in defeat, trying to explain himself.

“This child has gone through so much. How can you do such a thing, frighten him like this?”

“I swear to –“

 “I am very, very disappointed.” She was always so soft-spoken, but in that moment her harsh tone left room for no arguing, so Muzaka wisely shut his mouth. Throughout the years there have been very few instances in which Garda confronted him directly like this. Usually, she’d follow him to the bottom of hell with not a single comment.

“No one will throw you away.” Lunark turned her attention to M-21, reaching with a hand and gently drying the tears from his puffy red eyes.

“You’re safe with us.” Kentas gave him a reassuring smile, ruffling his hair. “Wanna go play? I’ve seen a pack of wolves nearby.” He said quickly, hoping that the prospect of small cute animals he could play with would distract the child.

M-21 nodded, wiping his nose with the back of his hand, sniffling softly.

Lunark and Kentas stood up, the latter picking up the child in his arms, running his hands up and down his back to help him settle down. M-21 wrapped his arms around his neck, his little hands gripping the fabric of his clothes, resting his head on Kentas’ shoulder. Garda threw Muzaka one last disapproving look, before turning her back to him and joining the other two.

Just before they left the clearing, for a fraction of a second M-21 made eye contact with Muzaka, smirked in the most devious way and winked at him.

_That little shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This snippet is from @myaire21’s AU where little M-21 gets adopted into Muzaka’s pack.
> 
> In this AU M-21 isn’t an innocent puppy looking for protection. He’s smart, cunning, and will do anything to survive, and if manipulating an entire pack of werewolves with his charms ensures that, he’d gladly do it.
> 
> Even if Muzaka would want to tell them that M-21’s a manipulative lil’ shit, no one would believe him. After all, when choosing who to trust, a reckless werewolf lord that abandoned his pack or a traumatized little pup, yeah, the scales are not tilted in Muzaka’s favor.


	15. Houseki no Kuni AU

They were so lucky that Boss changed their cables from titanium to tungsten carbide. They’d have never been able to shatter the agent that attacked them otherwise, given that the agent was a goshenite with steel inclusions (hardened steel, if they were to hazard a guess based on the cracks in their leg when the agent tried to shatter it).

The agent now lay unmoving, their torso shattered into a million pieces scattered all around them, eyes wide, staring at nothing, the steel from their inclusion starting to lose shape, melt and gather around them in a silver pool.

 “Well, that should do it.”

 “I don’t think so.” The agent’s eyes suddenly flickered to them, and before Tao could react, something wrapped around their throat and slammed them into the closest wall. Tao winced at the impact, thankful it didn’t shatter them completely, but not liking the way it reverberated through their crystal body and aggravated their cracked parts. They immediately grasped at their throat, their fingers tugging at the steel. When they couldn’t free themselves, they quickly unwound their cables from around their arms, ready to attack the agent, but more steel flowed from their neck onto their arms to their hands, completely encompassing them and pinning them to the wall. They tugged at it as hard as they could, but it was to no avail as the steel, although looking almost liquid, it was as solid as it should be, and they couldn’t even move a finger, let alone unwind their cables and use them.

Tao’s eyes snapped back at the agent. They were still on the floor, still shattered, but… the pieces were returning back to them? No, each piece down to the smallest fragment was wrapped into a web made of thin threads of steel, and were now pulled back into their body, putting them back together.

In a matter of moments the agent was whole again, standing up and dusting themselves as if getting shattered was no big deal for them, as if it happened so often, it no longer surprised them. From their inclusion leg, a thin strand of steel lost itself into the debris all around them, only to make itself present near Tao, where it went up their body and wrapped itself around their throat and hands.

Now the agent had them pinned against the wall, steel wrapped around their arms and neck.

Well, Tao was in trouble.

The agent walked to them, but their arms stayed in the same form, not changing into blades or claws like they had done before when they fought Tao.

Tao steeled (heh) themselves as the most logical course of action for the agent would be to shatter them, throw them in a bag, and deliver them to the Union on a silver plate.

However, the agent stopped before them, considering them for a few long moments in which they were seemingly battling with themselves, before they spoke.

 ‘The Union knows you’re alive –‘ The agent crossed their arms their chest and tilted their head.

“Heh, figured as much.” Tao laughed, still struggling to get out of the mass of steel. “You know, with you guys attacking us and all that jazz.”

“– and it has ways to find you,” the agent continued as if they didn’t care about Tao’s commentary.

“Doubt it. I’m the best at hiding tracks!” Well, they might’ve made a few mistakes, given the Union found them so soon, but it was only natural they would come investigate DA5’s disappearance, and to be fair, they never pinpointed their _exact_ location, so it was fine.

“Not good enough, it seems.” The agent smirked at them. Tao puffed their cheeks, wanting to give the agent a piece of their mind about their absolutely flawless skills, but the agent continued. “I’ve got a deal for you.”

“A deal?” Tao blinked in surprise. That was unexpected.

“I’m looking for some information.  Something I can’t obtain from the inside without them catching me, but something you can get from the outside. You get me the information I’m looking for, and I tell you how the Union are tracking you and your friend.”

Tao stared at them, skeptical of their words. How they were tracking them? The Union had other ways to track them, aside, well, trackers?

“Heh, and if I don’t, you’ll take me back, right?”

“You were the smart one of DA-5. What do you think?”

“Not much of a deal when you give me no choice.” At the moment, however, they didn’t have many choices. They had no chance against the agent, as they could simply shatter them and deliver them to the Union if they made a wrong move, and no way to run as the agent… had already caught them. Their best hope was to stall time until Takeo or Boss showed up. Well, , that was what they were going to have to do.

‘Alright then, deal!”

The agent stared at them for a few seconds before all the steel that was wrapped around Tao retracted back into the agent’s leg, bubbling for a few moments before taking back its shape.

When the agent let them go, Tao immediately straightened themselves, flashing the agent a cheerful grin and clapping their hands. ”What information do you need?” They just needed to stall enough time for Takeo or Boss to reach them, so for now, they had to be friendly and helpful and not give the agent a reason to shatter them.

“Anything you can find about the M Series.”

The M Series? Why would they want to know about them? They were an experimental manufacturing line that only ever produced low quality gems, and not even that many in the first place, no more than a hundred of gems produced before the line was shut down. There was nothing of importance about the M Series. From what they knew, all the gems in the series were unstable, breaking or falling into hibernation right away, so most of them had been ground down to dust.

Although they knew all that, Tao kept their mouth shut. If the agent wanted them to find all that useless information, then fine, they’d play along.

“Especially,” the agent continued, _something_ in their eyes making Tao stop for a moment and stare, “if there’s anyone still whole.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a big thank you to @darkicedragon for beta-ing the snippet ^_^


	16. Feral AU

Frankenstein inhaled the pleasant aroma of the tea. It was a quiet night; Master’s friends had finally gone home, their own two children were tucked in bed and sleeping soundly, and the house was finally spotless. Nothing left to do but enjoy the silence in the company of his Master and cup of lavender tea. Until…

… both he and Raizel raised their heads at the distressed aura unrestrainedly flaring a wave of emotions. Dangerous emotions, given the person emitting them.

“Muzaka?” Raizel whispered, concern making him raise his brows ever so slightly.

“Should I go intercept him?” Frankenstein asked, ready to stop Muzaka’s advance in the city should the other had finally decided to settle their 820 years old dispute.

“No,” Raizel replied, troubled red eyes gleaming in the direction where the werewolf lord was most likely approaching.

Frankenstein frowned, but it seemed that Raizel knew something, so he chose to trust his Master on the matter, even if Muzaka’s aura was less friendly and more on the dangerous side. “Very well.”

Only moments passed before Muzaka had finally arrived at the household. Frankenstein sat up and went to greet him, Dark Spear flickering at his fingers, on edge given the tempest of emotions coming from the werewolf lord, despite what his Master had told him.

 “You’ve got some nerve coming here in the dead of the night –“ Frankenstein began as soon as he opened the front door but Muzaka’s troubled expression stopped him. His eyes fell on the bundle the werewolf was carrying and the small, weak soul aura coming from it.

“I need help,” Muzaka said through gritted teeth, making visible efforts in controlling himself. He tugged on the cloth, revealing a small child. Pale and trembling, the child had silver hair, much like Muzaka’s, a scar on the right side of his lips, ugly bruises on the inside of his arms from what Frankenstein assumed to have been IV neeldes.  “They’ve been… experimenting on children! Pups!” Muzaka’s rage flared, before he flinched, realizing he was losing control. “I’ve no more pills.” He managed to spit out, breathing harshly. “Lost control, destroyed everything, killed everyone…”

“That’s enough.” Raizel’s voice resounded with power as he walked over to them. “Calm down.” Muzaka sighed as Raizel’s aura forced his to settle down into a boil he could control, letting him take over his mind and curve the dangerous thoughts away from his power.

“Let’s get you to the labs. Now!” Frankenstein ordered, knowing that both the child and Muzaka required immediate attention.

**~Z~**

Muzaka was more or less alright. Frankenstein hooked him to some very powerful drugs to keep him calm and compliant until he could synthesize him the pills needed to help him keep his sanity in check. Still, Muzaka pleaded Frankenstein not to put him under. Drug him enough not to lose control but not make him sleep. He wanted – no, needed to know the werewolf pup he saved tonight was alright.

The child on the other hand – M-21 as the serial imprinted on his arm read – was in a horrible condition. Being experimental material, his state was anything but stable, his vitals all over the place. Nothing was within normal limits, even for werewolves, and Frankenstein feared the worst. He would survive, that was a given – Frankenstein wasn’t a brilliant scientist for nothing – but at what cost was the question.

The little werewolf pup was now floating into a tank, so small and fragile amongst the mixture of chemicals.

“Pups…” Muzaka whispered, his head swaying from left to right, pupils blown wide from all the drugs Frankenstein had used on him to keep him calm enough not to go on a mindless rampage. Raizel was at his side, watching him with a troubled expression. “Innocent little puppies…” the werewolf now laughed brokenly, but there was no humor in it, “used for… for greed, for power, for the clan.” He spat out in disgust and blind rage, and for a moment it seemed he wanted to attack something, anything, but he only wobbled on the chair, Raizel having to steady him not to fall.

“My fault. It’s all my fault I let this happen,” Muzaka slurred, covering his face with his hands.

Raizel averted his eyes, not knowing what he should tell to soothe his friend.

Muzaka suddenly stood up, startling both Raizel and Frankenstein, but he did nothing threatening, only taking a few moments to clear his head enough not to fall and wobbled to where the child’s tank was.

“He’s going to be alright, won’t he?” Muzaka asked, resting a hand on the glass of the tank in which the child slept.

Frankenstein hesitated for a moment before answering, choosing not to go into too many details regarding how complicated would the child’s recovery be, since he was sure Muzaka wasn’t in the right state of mind to take in all those details calmly. “Yes.”

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a birthday gift for @myaire21   
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YOU RAY OF SUNSHINE! sooooo this is kinda rushed because I had to write/edit it rather quickly, but I hope you like it a lil’ ^_^
> 
> (Thanks @darkicedragon for beta-ing the snippet ^_^)


	17. Dragon AU

Tao could place the high-pitched squeak anywhere, even through the racket of the marketplace bursting with life. His hand flew to the coin purse, eyes widening when he realized he didn’t have it anymore.

He’d been robbed!

However, his main concern wasn’t the fact that someone just stole all his money and he didn’t even notice it, but the fact that in doing so, they also kidnapped his friend who was sleeping inside the purse.

Tao didn’t waste another moment, quickly making his way through the crowd, looking for the thief. Following the angry squeaks and tiny growls combined with shouting and cursing, he stepped into a dark alleyway where a person seemed to be… fighting an invisible opponent.

No. It wasn’t an invisible enemy, but a rather small one. A teeny tiny silver dragon was relentlessly attacking the thief, biting, scratching, and setting on fire anything he could reach, moving too fast for the thief to be able to get a good grip on him. Thief was left blindly swinging their dagger at the little creature, trying to stop him or at least get him off them, and at the same time trying to put out their burning clothes and hair.

“M!”

The little dragon’s head snapped to Tao as he heard his name being called. With a huff he stopped clawing at the thief’s face and biting their nose, flying into Tao’s open palm, the thief falling on their butt with a surprised yelp. Tao sighed in relief, but frowned when he saw the dragon had a little cut on his snout – the thief must’ve nicked him with their dagger.

With a few hushed words spoken in a foreign language, Tao’s hand began to glow, healing the dragon, leaving only a scar behind which meant the thief’s dagger must’ve been poisoned.

“Yer dragon just attacked me all of a sudden!” The thief seemed to have snapped out of their surprise and decided to play dumb, as if they hadn’t just robbed Tao and kidnapped his dragon.

“Yeah,” Tao said with a humorless smile, “he kinda does that to people that steal my stuff.”

“I didn’t steal anything!”

“Liar!” M roared – or more like squeaked – angrily at the thief. Tao was sure he’d eventually grow into that attitude. “You stole the shiny!”

“Looks like he disagrees with you, mister thief,” Tao said, scratching the dragon’s head with a finger to distract him because he was puffing up his spikes, most likely getting ready to attack the thief again. “So what it’ll be, mister thief: will you give me back my money or do I need to have him convince you?“ Tao asked, stopping from petting the dragon to push up his sleeve, revealing the tattooed sigils and runes on his arm. The sigils began to glow silver, lighting up one by one, from his elbow all the way to his palm where the little dragon was resting. As soon as the light touched him, the dragon’s scales began to glow as well, Tao’s spell enchanting the little creature and enhancing his power.

The thief’s eyes grew wide in fear. A young dragon was a problem in and of itself, but a young dragon enchanted by a witch could burn them and the city down by sundown.

“Okay, okay!” The thief said quickly, deciding that the handful of coins they stole weren’t worth being burnt alive. They took out the coin pouch from a pocket, throwing it to Tao as they stood up and ran away.

Tao easily caught the coin purse, chuckling at the thief making their hasty retreat as the glow of the sigils on his arm began to fade away.

M simply huffed, jumping into Tao’s other hand where the coin purse was and began snuffling around it.

“Are you alright?” Tao asked just to make sure, even if he healed him. He pulled on the string and opened the purse for the little dragon to check on his ‘shiny’.

 “Yes,” M replied, crawling inside the purse and curling on top of the coins with a pleased huff that none of them seemed to be missing. “The shiny are safe.”

“Yep, thanks for protecting them!” Tao grinned at him. “How about I buy you something sweet as a reward?”

The dragon perked up at that, the tip of his tail wagging.

“I will need to take some of the coins though.”

“No.”

“Eeeh? How am I supposed to buy you sweets then?”

“Dunno, but don’t take my shiny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny dragon doesn’t understand you need to trade the shiny for the sweet stuff XD
> 
> Inspired by @darkicedragon‘s tiny dragon!M AU


	18. Angst MEME PART 1

**@rinsuokah** asked:

> 🌺 _\+ Franken! Please and thanks ~_

* * *

 

Raizel stays still.

As the purple-black vines wrap themselves around him, he stays still. He does not flinch when the thorns bite into his skin, doesn’t mind the vines digging deep into his flesh and bone, seeking to embrace his very soul, breathe their power – Frankenstein’s power into it, offering him yet another day to live.

The vines grow and spread through the room, through the house, seeking… to serve him tea. They no longer remember how, however. They just blindly grow and wrap around teacups and teapots and teaspoons and sugar, and roses bloom on everything he has ever touched, but Raizel never has his tea.

Sometimes, the vines remember. They shiver and tremble and intertwine with each other to give form to the one Raizel holds so dear to his heart. For a moment, Frankenstein is reborn, a creature of vines and thorns and roses. He smiles at Raizel and Raizel doesn’t smile back.

The vines forget again and Frankenstein is gone.

Sometimes, if Raizel doesn’t draw a single breath, he can hear in the murmur of the roses his voice, among a choir of a thousand others.

_My Noblesse._

_My Master._

_My Beloved._

Again and again and again until the end of time, if he stays still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t too sure what that “one with nature” was supposed to mean, so I – uh – improvised ;_;  
> Also, I realize I need to explain some things. So Franken and DS have become some sort of parasitic plant. They've wrapped themselves around Raizel feeding him life force and keeping him from dying even after everyone else has died.


	19. Angst MEME PART 2

**@myaire21** asked:

> _Wait wait wait, can I ask for... Tessy (and draconis) +_ 👅 _vampire attack? Not missing the chance._

* * *

 

“Stop – tsk – stop fighting me!” Tesamu said in frustration, pushing Draconis down, straddling his hips and pinning his arms above his head. “I’m just trying to help you!”

Holding Draconis’ wrists with just one hand, he reached for the mask Draconis wore, but Draconis turned his head to the side, trying to stop him from undoing the clasps and taking it off.

“Don’t!” Dra spat through gritted teeth, continuing to struggle, desperately trying to free his wrists and push Tesamu off of him. “I can’t… I can’t control myself!” He could feel the hunger gnaw at him, making him want to tear off the mask, slice open Tesamu’s neck and drink all his blood until that maddening need was quenched. He feared – no – he just knew he wouldn’t be able to stop himself once he started feeding.

 “I don’t care! You need to drink! You’re hurt!”

The vampire continued to struggle, shaking his head in a feeble attempt at keeping Tesamu from taking his mask. Despite that, Tesamu did manage to undo the clasp, taking it off in a swift move and throwing it away.

“Tesamu, no!” Draconis gasped, instantly realizing his mistake. It was already hard to focus, he was too hurt, too weak to control himself, but now with the mask off, he could feel Tesamu’s scent, so sweet, so inviting, so…

“I am not having an argument with you right now.”

“No, please, I’ll hurt you,” Dra pleaded, trying to stay in control, breathing heavily as his fangs extended, wanting just a taste, just a sip of that sweet fragrance. If only he could reach, sink his fangs into Tesamu’s neck…

 “You won’t.” Tesamu said simply, and even in that state, Draconis was taken aback by the trust and determination in his words.

Tesamu pressed his wrist to the vampire’s mouth and with just a sharp inhale, Draconis bit down, his fangs easily breaking the skin and drawing blood, not having enough self-control to even hesitate, let alone stop himself.

 “There you go.” Tesamu smiled softly at him, letting go of his wrists. Draconis immediately moved to grab onto Tesamu’s arm as if to stop him from getting away, pushing his fangs deeper into the skin to draw more and more blood, drinking hungrily.

Now that the vampire was too lost into the instinct of feeding to argue or fight with him, Tesamu got off of him. He sat back down and gently pulled the vampire into his lap. Draconis made a soft noise in response, much like a cat who doesn’t want their food taken away, glaring at him but not doing anything else, just continuing to feed.

“So much like a cat.” Tesamu chuckled and pressed a kiss to the vampire’s forehead – which earned him yet another displeased hiss – and made himself comfortable. Might as well be comfy while waiting for his stubborn, yet absolutely cute vampire to feed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dra or Draconis is the name @myaire and I gave to Raizel's brother, which accidentally, and after a few (a lot) of discussions, planning, and RP-ing has been paired with Tesamu. Don't ask how it happened. It just did XD


	20. Angst MEME PART 3

**@argentinecosmos** asked:

> _For the angst meme!_ 💋 and _M-21!!_

* * *

 

 “Shit,” M-21 cursed, dropping the damned cotton ball for the thousandth time now, wincing a little as movement aggravated his split lip. With a tired sigh, he leaned back against the bathtub, glaring at his trembling hands.

A lucky hit to the neck, that’s all it took, and now his hands were practically useless. He could hardly feel anything in them, except a faint, unpleasant tingling running down his arms to the tip of his fingers, sign that they were healing. Still it was slowly, far too slowly for his taste, but given how tired he was, it made sense for his regeneration rate to have decreased so much it almost seemed, dare he say, human.

He knew he should probably have Frankenstein take a look at his injuries, but he couldn’t burden him any more. Not now, when he was desperately trying to stabilize the others, undo all the damage done both by the Union’s attack and Dark Spear’s corruption.

He was supposed to look after the city, watch their backs while they tended to their own wounds, not become an extra burden to be looked after.

When he raised his head, M-21 was startled to see Raizel standing in the doorway, looking at him. He didn’t even notice his presence. When had he…?

Raizel glanced worriedly at his arms, then at him. “Frankenstein…”

“Don’t tell him,” M-21 replied, shaking his head. “He has enough on his hands, let him take care of them first. I’ll heal.”

Raizel was silent, looking pensively at him for a few moments, then nodded.  However, instead of leaving like M-21 had expected him to, he entered the bathroom, walking towards him. He stopped and kneeled in front of M-21.

“I can help,” Raizel said calmly before M-21 could inquire.

“Don’t waste your lifeforce on me,” M-21 said a little too quickly, then looked at the side, “please.”  His injuries would heal, eventually. All he needed now was a good night’s rest. But Raizel… he wouldn’t recover. M-21 couldn’t bear the thought of Raizel wasting his precious lifeforce on him again.

“Your arms are injured, you cannot use them,” Raizel reasoned. “I give my word I will not use my powers. Allow me to help you…”

M-21 wanted to protest, but refrained from doing so. Raizel was right as always. He could hardly feel anything in his arms, let alone move them with precision. And blood was still flowing down his chin from his split lip.

If Raizel had promised he wouldn’t use his lifeforce…

“Okay.”

Raizel nodded, taking one of the cotton balls. His hands moved fluidly, gently grasping M-21’s chin to angle it to him, and began to clean the wound with expert moves. After all, he’s seen the procedure in Frankenstein’s mind so many times he reflexively knew what to do.

Maybe it was because of how tired he was or maybe it was the gentleness of Raizel’s touches, but M-21 found himself closing his eyes and leaning into Raizel’s touch as he worked to tend to his wound.

By the time Raizel had finished, M-21 was already dozing off. Raizel guided M-21 to lean against him while he put all the materials he’s used to their respective places, then he proceeded to pick him up. The werewolf was so tired he didn’t even stir from his sleep, only sighed softly, resting his head on Raizel’s shoulder as the noble carried him back to his room.


	21. Angst MEME PART 4

 

**@o-c-o-c-o** asked:

> _hey :)_ 🌊 _\- M21 pretty please :3_

* * *

 

M-21 fought and struggled, trying to shake the guards off as they dragged him to the edge of the ship, but he couldn’t budge them, their hold on him painfully secure.

He didn’t scream as they threw him overboard into the cold, dark water without a single word. Only took a deep breath, trying to get as much air into his lungs as he could, determined to fight till the end for his life.

As he hit the water, his mind was buzzing, desperately searching for a way he could free himself of the ropes he was bound with.

He tugged at them as he did a hundred times before, trying to loosen them up enough for him to slip out of them, but they had tied them too tight for him to even be able to move too much.

His lungs were burning with the need for air, a darkness beginning to creep at the edge of his vision, yet he continued to pull at the rope.

He didn’t even realize it as he reflexively inhaled water when it became too much. The water filling his lungs, he struggled to the end of his life and it wasn’t enough.

In an instant his world turned black.

**~Z~**

“Boss, I found him! You were right, they did sacrifice another.”

Death was surely… noisier than M-21 had anticipated.

“They always do so.” A sigh.

M-21 slowly opened his eyes, taking him a few moments to understand what was happening. His mind was fuzzy, everything confusing. He was still underwater, the blue mass surrounding him, but he felt… alive?

He took a deep breath, water filling up his lungs, and yet… it didn’t bother him at all. It felt natural, just like breathing air was.

How was that possible? Was this what afterlife was?

Movement caught his eye and M-21 followed it, staring dumbfound at the… creatures swimming around him. Half-human, half-fish. Mermaids?

“Let’s free him,” the one with golden hair said.

“’kay, Boss!” The other replied cheerfully and swam behind him, M-21 feeling him lightly tug at the ropes.

M-21 was still trying to figure out what was happening, everything just not making sense into his head. He shook his head, trying to clear the fogginess in his brain and make things clear.

“Easy, take it easy,” the mermaid with golden hair said, a sympathetic smile on his lips. He put a hand on M-21’s shoulder to steady him and he didn’t reject the touch, only regarded it with confusion as what was happening to him still didn’t make sense. He had drowned, hadn’t he?

The mermaid used his free hand to slice at the ropes, his sharp claws cutting them without hurting M-21.

“It’s alright,” the mermaid said, noticing his confusion. “It’ll take a while to get adjusted to…” he continued looking downwards.

M followed his gaze, looking down at his legs. No, he no longer had legs, but a shark-like tail, just like the other two had.


	22. Angst MEME PART 5

**@curiosity-is-a-sin** asked:

> 💀 _\+ Frankenstein! Thank you_ ❤

* * *

 

Frankenstein sighed, rubbing his forehead with his fingers, hoping that it’ll somehow ease the pain a little at least. He knew there was nothing he could do for now, but the headache was beginning to annoy him, interfering with his work.

Raizel shifted, sign he had woken up, spreading his wings and stretching them for a moment before tucking them. He then turned his head to Frankenstein, curling just a little tighter around him.

He could feel the dull headache Frankenstein was experiencing through the bond, the pain not too much, but persistent. On instinct, he flooded the connection with energy, hoping it would help Frankenstein, heal him, but unfortunately there was nothing to be healed.

“It’s alright,” Frankenstein huffed in amusement. The dragon just couldn’t be convinced not to try to help him. Stubborn dragon. “It doesn’t hurt that badly.”

Raizel growled softly, pushing Frankenstein gently with his snout.

 Frankenstein could feel through the bond thoughts that represented words. _“Human, do not lie. I can feel your pain. Must help.”_

“I know, but all you and I can do now is have patience and give it time. It’s not something that can be healed,” Frankenstein replied, petting Raizel’s snout, the dragon closing his eyes and leaning into the touch like a cat.

Enough time for Frankenstein’s body to accept the change and the power surging through the bond from Raizel.

It was already beginning to show, black scales on his arms, red bleeding through the blue of his eyes like ink in water, two horns much like the dragon’s growing on his forehead.

The bond was making him stronger, but Frankenstein was sure he’s never heard of a dragon rider changing so quickly. It was only proof how much Raizel cared for him, just like he did in return.

Despite the headache, Frankenstein found himself smiling.


	23. Angst MEME PART 5 [Silver Blood AU PART 1]

**@icylook** asked:

> _If you still write for angsty meme:_ ✨ _Raizel <3_

* * *

 

The bandit twisted Raizel’s arm behind his back, pressing him down with a knee to make sure the child would not be able to escape.

Raizel gasped softly when the bandit grabbed his hair, forcing him to tilt his head back and arch his neck, making it easier for the bandit to see the collar he was wearing and especially the brand on it.

“A phoenix?” Another bandit whistled, studying the brand on the collar. “Think he’s for real?”

“Just one way to find out,” the first bandit said with a cruel grin. He let go of Raizel’s hair, but grabbed his free arm and held it out, pinning it to the ground. A quick nod to the others and one of them stepped forward, taking out their dagger and slashing the child’s arm.

Raizel scrunched his eyes shut, pressing his lips tightly to stop himself from whimpering in pain, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

Blood flowed freely from the cut, trickling down the child’s arm. As it met the air it reacted, flakes like sparks beginning to rise from it as if the blood were a smoldering fire, floating away, burning anything they touched.

“Would you look at that? He really is a phoenix! Oh, we’ll get such a good price for him at the mark-“ The bandit holding the child down didn’t have time to finish his sentence as an arrow pierced through his head and he crumbled to the ground.

The other bandits gasped in horror, drawing their weapons out, though a little too late as a murder of crows rained down upon them, throwing them into chaos and leaving them with no option but to swing blindly at the creatures viciously attacking them.

In the midst of the storm of claws and beaks and feathers, a flash of silver emerged, ambushing the bandits with a terrifying roar.

Not being held down anymore, Raizel sat up, holding his injured arm to his chest. He couldn’t see anything but crows flying around him, the high pitched screams of the bandits blending with a visceral sound of flesh and bone being torn apart.

Soon the screams ceased and the crows flew away, leaving behind nothing more than what was left of the bandits and a beast –something akin to a wolf, covered in silver fur, a pink scar on his snout – standing tall above them, claws and fangs red with blood.

It seemed not all birds flew away, a crow with a few white feathers landing before the child. The softest squeak could be heard from the child as the crow disappeared into a cloud of inky smoke, a man with black hair standing in the bird’s place once the smoke had dissipated.

“It’s alright, it’s alright, we won’t hurt you!” the crow – stranger said with a warm smile, crouching down, his hands up, palms facing Raizel to show him he wasn’t a threat. “Look, we’re like you,” he continued, pulling down the collar of his shirt to show his neck.

Raizel’s eyes widened a little at the scar on the stranger’s neck. The same scar he bore from the collar he’s been forced to wear. The stranger was like him…?

“See? We just wanna help, alright?” the stranger said with a cheerful grin. “I see you’re hurt. Please let me help you?”

Raizel bit his lip, not trusting the stranger, but knowing he had no choice in the matter. He extended his wounded arm to the stranger, preparing himself for the worst.

He didn’t miss the way the stranger’s eyebrows twitched in surprise seeing the way his blood burned.

“Uh, M,” the stranger looked over his shoulder at the beast, “I’mma need your help.”

The beast looked at him, and maybe Raizel wasn’t seeing right, but it seemed as if he raised an eyebrow in inquiry. Still, his form began to contort, looking like it was losing shape and solidity, smoke rising around him. A moment later a man stepped forward, walking to them with slow, measured steps as if he was trying not to scare them with sudden moves.

“What is it?”

“He’s a phoenix. My potions won’t work on him.”

There was a soft, controlled exhale before the man crouched down as well, looked at Raizel.

“Give me your hand,” he said, holding a palm out.

Raizel obediently placed his arm onto the man’s palm. The man then bit the thumb of his free hand until blood like mercury in color began to flow. He then ran his thumb over the cut on the child’s arm, the wound healing almost instantly.

He let the Raizel go, the child pulling his arm back to him, studying it curiously as the wound seemed to have disappeared by miracle.

“All better now, isn’t it?” the crow-person asked, but the child wasn’t paying attention to them. He seemed to be thinking or planning something, his eyes flickering between what was left of the bandits, his now healed arm, before finally looking at them desperately.

“My dragon. They’ve taken my dragon.”

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	24. Silver Blood AU PART 2

“That’s suicide, Tao!” M growled at him, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Thaaat’s not a ‘no’,” Tao replied in a sing-song voice, a cheerful grin on his lips knowing that no matter how crazy his plans were, M and Takeo’d go through with them. They trusted him and always had his back no matter what.

“It’s not a yes either.” M-21 glared at him. His glare didn’t seem to bother Tao in any way, his expression still bright and happy, so M-21 only sighed at him. “I know that look, you already have a plan.”

“Five, actually,” Tao laughed, ruffling the hair at the back of his head with a hand. Seeing how M was still not convinced it was worth the risk, looking at him with concern, he continued. “Take it like this: we save the dragon, we have someone to take care of the phoenix.” Since they couldn’t take the child with them as it was much too dangerous.

M’s expression didn’t change and Tao didn’t blame him, not after all those things they’ve been through. Yet, at the same time, they couldn’t just turn a blind eye to all this, to a child asking for their help.

Tao glanced at the child sleeping on the bed, his head on Takeo’s lap, Takeo stroking his hair to help him sleep peacefully. Takeo too seemed to be considering this crazy and dangerous plan of his, but compared to M, he was leaning more to taking the risk and helping the phoenix.

"You know what they’re doing to that dragon,” Tao said, not looking at M-21. “If they haven’t returned to the child by now, the bandits probably have sealed their powers and are harvesting them already.”

"I know!” M replied with an explosive breath. “I know.” A sigh. “Fuck it, let’s do this!”

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	25. Silver Blood AU PART 3

“You’re a scary dragon, aren’t ya?”

In the middle of the cell lied the dragon they were looking for.

It was covered in chains, anchoring it to the ground. Its wings were spread out, nailed to the floor with large metal bolts. A tight metal muzzle over its snout was making sure it would not be able to open its mouth even an inch. Around it, a large spell sigil burned continuously like hot coal, only flaring up when the dragon would shift and try to move.

Yet, despite all that, despite the chains and spells meant to keep it bound, the dragon’s blue eyes still burned with cold fury, not like those Tao’d seen before, hopeless broken souls. When light would hit its form a certain way, the purple-black scales across its body would look like eyes… starring at him. It was unsettling, to say the least.

A warning growl snapped Tao out of his reverie. He had seen dragons before, that was true, but has never been so close to one. Corvids really weren’t made for this kind of thing, he found, trying to gather his courage.

"Uh, hi,” Tao said in a rather high pitched voice. “Do you understand me?”

The dragon growled again, this time louder and more threatening.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, you can’t really talk with that thing on, right, right! Uh, one growl yes, two growls no?” Tao spoke quickly, averting his eyes as the dragon stared at him, praying Takeo and M would come sooner to his aid. All his bird instincts were screaming at him to run away and, honestly, when facing such a terrifying beast, it was hard to argue with them.

To his relief, he heard familiar footsteps approaching them, and when he turned around, he saw M enter the cell.

"Tao, transform and leave,” M said, not looking at him, but starring straight at the dragon.

"Huh…ok…” Tao smiled at him, not hiding his relief. A cloud of thick, black smoke enveloped his body and once it dissipated, a crow took off and flew through one of the barred windows of the cell.

The dragon was now sizing M and M determinedly returned the stare, standing his ground.

"Say,” M began, carefully watching the dragon’s reactions, “you don’t happen to know a phoenix this big,” he gestured how tall the child was, “black hair, red eyes, doesn’t speak much?”

In an instant, the dragon’s eyes widened at the question, roaring at him and trashing violently against the bindings. The spell sigil lit up, burning blindly bright, forcing the dragon to settle down, which it did, eventually.

The dragon stopped, breathing heavily through gritted fangs. Its glare told M that if the dragon weren’t restrained, he’d be long since dead.

"We’ve saved him from bandits,” M continued. “He’s back at our camp, safe and sound, for now. But he’s asking for you.”

The dragon was now paying attention to him. Or plotting his demise, M wasn’t sure which.

“So the deal is: I free you, you go back to the child –“

A scaled eyebrow was raised at him, the dragon seemingly interested in what this puny werewolf had to say.

”–  but you give me your word you will not harm us.” Dragons were unpredictable and fickle creatures. It was wise to stay clear of them because even the most loyal of them could turn against their allies at the drop of a pin if their pride was insulted - and there was a great many things that could insult a dragon

In the end, if the dragon wanted them dead, they couldn’t do anything about it. However, with them dead, there’d be no one to lead him to its child, so M had bet his life on that.

The dragon seemed taken aback for a moment, studying him.

“So?”

A single growl.

Yes.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	26. Silver Blood AU PART 4

Dead. He was so dead.

As soon as the counter-potion had touched the sigil around the dragon, M found himself slammed onto the ground, all air knocked out of his lungs.

He looked up, the dragon now staring at him, its claw wrapped around his body. If it clenched its paw, M was done for.

“Is he alright?” The dragon spoke in such a low voice M could feel it in his bones.

“What?”

“Is Raizel alright?” The dragon now narrowed its eyes, not too pleased with M-21’s hesitation.

“Yes!” M replied quickly, trying to calm his thundering heart and ignore the weight of the dragon’s paw pressing on his chest, the claws as large as his own head too close for comfort. “We’ve taken off his collar, treated his wounds, fed him.” Hopefully this would appease the beast.

“I see…” the dragon hummed, relief in its eyes. “I suppose, then, I should thank you for freeing me and helping my phoenix.”

M hoped with all his might that the dragon’s ‘thanks’ wouldn’t have anything to do with crushing him to death.

The dragon gathered M in its paw, the gesture quite gentle, as if it was used to handling small, fragile, squishable things. With a smooth movement, the dragon broke through the ceiling like it was made of paper, spreading its wings soon after and taking off.

The moment it was in air, it took a deep breath and began to breathe fire onto the bandits’ camp. Purple flames engulfed the settlement, screams raising in the air, and the dragon didn’t stop.

It circled the camp again and again, breathing fire until all the screams died and there was nothing left but ashes.

“Where to, werewolf?”

M’s head snapped up at the dragon, terrified by the sheer power this creature wielded. In a matter of moments, it turned a whole settlement of bandits and hunters into nothing ashes.

“North-east from here, follow the mountains.”

The dragon nodded, changing its course and flying in the direction the werewolf told him to.

Out the corner of his eyes, M saw a flash of black, following them close behind. At least Tao was alright. M wished he had the power to snap out of his stupor and tell Tao to run away. Who knew what this dragon would do to them once it had its phoenix back?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	27. Silver Blood AU PART 5

Takeo couldn’t help worry.

He should’ve gone with them, he should’ve been there to help them, but at the same time, he knew they couldn’t just leave the child all on his own while they saved the dragon. Still, as much as he wanted to help the little phoenix, this endeavor of theirs was a far too risky gamble in his opinion. Not just infiltrating a bandit camp, but freeing the dragon. Who knew what that dragon could do?

He just hoped M and Tao would make it back alive. They… had to…

Takeo held back a sigh so as he would not let Raizel know how troubled he was and poured the boiling tea into the cup, offering the cup to the child.

Raizel happily accepted it with a soft chirp, drinking right away while it was still boiling hot.

As he was drinking, the child suddenly stopped, staring down at his cup with an unsure expression.

“What’s wrong?” Takeo asked with a gentle smile. Was the tea not hot enough? It was boiling though, the phoenix should’ve liked it.

“Frankenstein?” Raizel whispered hopefully, turning his head to look out the window.

“What?” Takeo frowned. That name… was the child sensing someone? Maybe another phoenix?

The child didn’t answer. Instead, he hopped off his chair, hurrying to go outside.

“Wait!” Takeo sat up and went after him. He caught up with the child right as he stepped out of the house, looking up just in time to see a black shadow block the sun for a moment.

Takeo could only stare, frozen in place as a purple black dragon landed before them, the child running to it.

The dragon gently placed M down before taking Raizel into its paws purring and chirping happily at him. The tip of its tail was wagging lightly, thumping onto the ground as the dragon nuzzled the child.

Raizel was hugging its snout, or trying to as his arms were too small, a soft smile on his lips.

When the child began petting the dragon, the dragon pushed lightly into the touch, more happy chirps rising from its throat as it fluffed its wings and settled them down into a comfortable position.

“Are you alright?” The dragon asked, sniffling at the child to make sure it didn’t feel any fresh blood on him which might’ve meant he was hurt.

“Yes,” Raizel replied. “They helped me,” he continued, looking over to Takeo and M who were staring warily at them, Tao not far away from them, in a tree, not daring to come closer just yet.

“I see,” the dragon said, and for a moment, it seemed to sway on its feet. “I’m glad you’re safe and sound.”

The child frowned in worry as the dragon put him down, feeling a trembling in its paws, its breathing going deeper as if it were exhausted.

“Frankenstein?” Raizel asked, holding onto the paw with his little hands, refusing to let go.

“It’s alright,” the dragon said with a soft purr that was meant to be reassuring, thought it didn’t seem to convince the child even a bit. “I’m just a bit… tired.” Its eyes drifted closed and it collapsing onto its side.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	28. Silver Blood AU PART 6

“What do we do now?” M asked, glancing over to where the dragon slept. Raizel was leaning against it, softly chirping to it what sounded like a lullaby, clearly worried about its health.

Now that the initial scare had passed, looking at the dragon, it seemed to be in a terrible shape. Some of its claws and spikes had been sawed off and its wings were torn from the bolts that had been run through them to pin them to the ground. It was missing a lot of its scales, whether from the hunters that have plucked them out or being snatched by the chains it has been tied with while it struggled.

With all those wounds and the hunters harvesting it every day, no wonder the dragon had collapsed right away after such a short flight.

“Not sure,” Tao sighed. “I guess we’ll just have to wait?” Wait for the dragon to heal on its own, unless it was too weak and…

“And if it dies?” M asked, hitting the nail on its head. “What do we do with the kid? We can’t just take him with us.” They couldn’t just drag an innocent child into their mess, now that they were fugitives. What if the Union found them?

Tao did not reply, worrying at his lip, his mind buzzing after solutions. In truth, there was nothing they could do to help the dragon, unless…

“I’ve heard hunters use wraith’s bane to help the dragons they’re harvesting with their wounds.” Takeo suddenly said.

“Yeah, but that’s a rare plant. Not sure where we could buy like a… haystack of wraith’s bane to heal it,” Tao replied, eying Takeo carefully.  

“I could try and grow it.”

The way Tao glanced worriedly at Takeo told M there was more to this story of theirs. Some things they thought best to not talk about and M didn’t blame them. He wasn’t to eager to talk about what happened to him either, but if Tao’s cause of worry was something he could help with, he’d have liked to know.

“Ok,” Tao said as enthusiastically as he could, choosing to trust Takeo on this. "M and I, we’ll prepare everything to make the salve for the dragon, you get the plants.”

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	29. Silver Blood AU PART 7

In a clearing not far from their cabin, Takeo was sitting cross-legged on the ground, eyes closed, so still it looked as if he wasn’t breathing at all.

M watched as the plants around Takeo shifted and trembled, reacting to his presence. They began to grow and mature, wilting soon after as their whole lives passed in just a matter of moments. When there was nothing around Takeo but bare ground, new plants started to sprout, different than those that naturally grew in that clearing.

“He didn’t want to do this.” M said, still looking at Takeo, watching as the new plants began to mature.

Tao flinched at the statement but continued to work, preparing all the materials they needed to make the healing salve for the dragon.

M didn’t push the topic further, knowing it was something Tao wasn’t too keen on discussing.

As Tao kept busying himself with preparing the other ingredients they needed, he seemed conflicted, as if he both wanted to keep silent and talk about it.

After a few moments, Tao sighed.

“Have you met any nymphs while…?”

M almost scoffed mockingly at the way Tao carefully left the question hanging, refraining from mentioning what happened to him as if he was worried he might stir up some bad memories, or at least worse than M’s constant nightmares already were.

“No, but I have heard Crombel had several nymph farms.” He was never been taken to one, though. For all he could remember, he’s been locked up in a harvesting facility, but then again, his memories were a little fuzzy. As the hunters have found, silver-blooded werewolves tended to be much more compliant when they had nothing to fight for, no home or family to return to if they ever escaped that place.

“Takeo’s coming from a farm like that.”

M eyebrows arched in surprise, looking at Tao. While he knew Krantz didn’t treat his hounds too well, he thought DA5 were a bunch of privileged bastards and that neither of them has ever known what the life of the creatures they hunted was like.

“Did you all -?

“No, not all of us,” Tao shook his head. “Only Takeo. Lady Aris use to brag a lot about how she saved him from that horrible place, how without her he’d have never been free.”

M narrowed his eyes, finally understanding why Takeo was so opposed to him speaking ill of her. He was indebted to her for saving – no, taking him out of the farm, and she seemed to have made sure he remembered that.

“You know,” Tao continued, “for a nymph to grow a lot of plants, they have to establish a deep connection with the nature around them. It’s like a… trance. The hunters don’t have the time and patience for that, to let them connect naturally. They want results. So they use drugs to keep them in that trance.”

M grit his teeth, guessing where this was going.

“Did your leader…?”

“No, he didn’t need to. Takeo’s able to establish the connection pretty quickly, but –“

“But?”

“He’s no longer able to wake up from it on his own anymore.” Tao clenched his fists.

“How would he wake up then?” Was what Takeo was doing dangerous? Was there the possibility of him never waking up?

“Krantz would beat him out of it. Usually a few broken bones did the trick.”

That meant they had to…

“Shit.”

“Yeah.”

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	30. Silver Blood AU PART 8

_“Takeo! Takeo, wake up!” Tao caught one of Takeo’s fingers in his beak, pulling on it, hoping to get Takeo’s attention and wake him up._

_He knew he should transform into a human and shake Takeo awake, but… with Shark and Hammer there… Tao could feel the blood in his veins run cold at just the thought of taking a human form._

_No. Never again! He’d never transform back into a human again. Not after what they did to him._

_“Takeo, we have enough plants, you can stop now.” Tao kept trying to wake him up, letting go of Takeo’s finger to fly on his head and pull at a strand of hair. “Krantz’s getting impatient.” And Krantz losing his patience was very, very bad news. “Please wake up!”_

_“What’s the matter?” Tao held back a startled chirp, seeing Krantz walk over to them. The way he walked, his cold tone, told Tao Krantz was in no mood for games. He was angry._

_“Nothing, sir! I was just waking Takeo up!” Tao replied a little too quickly, trying to hide his nervousness behind a laugh._

_“Then why is he still asleep?” Krantz’s eyes narrowed._

_“Sir, if I may…” Tao tried, hoping to somehow persuade Krantz, have him give him some time to figure a way to wake Takeo up, even though he doubted he would. Krantz did not accept anything less than 100% efficiency from his team and Takeo was not meeting that quota right now.  
_

_“You may not.” Krantz’ commanding tone left no room for argue so Tao wisely shut his mouth._

_Later on, Tao would blame himself. For not standing up for Takeo, not stopping Krantz, not doing anything, anything at all, but at the time, he couldn’t even fathom staying there, a helpless witness to what Krantz would do to Takeo, unable to utter even a single word or try to stop him._

_Like the coward he was, Tao flew away, knowing Takeo would never blame him for doing that._

**~Z~**

Tao was still smiling and giggling from time to time as he helped Takeo dry his hair. Takeo just sighed at him, but even he couldn’t hide his smile. Well, that was one way to wake up.

“I did not know you could do magic,” Takeo told M, his eyes going to the wooden bucket abandoned on the ground. On its bottom was scratched what looked like a very rough sigil for an ice spell in a language Takeo had never seen before.

As to why he knew that was an ice spell, well, it seemed that a bucket of ice-cold water dumped onto his head was a very effective way of waking him up instantly.

“I don’t,” M replied, keeping an eye on the salve as it boiled while Tao helped Takeo get warm and dry. “Not anymore, at least.”

But he knew. At some point in his previous life, he’d learned magic.

Being locked in that facility, with nothing else to do but wait to have his blood taken every day, he’s had nothing but time to spare. Thinking and re-thinking ways he could escape, learning the patterns of the guards and trying to gather every bit of information he could get his hands on. All that took was time.

As he waited, he had noticed that when he would mindlessly draw shapes in the dust, those shapes weren’t chaotic, nonsensical, but organized. Like spell sigils almost, though rough and uneven. Most of them were useless, but some of them, though drawn on instinct, without any knowledge to what they meant, would work. So he kept practicing, drawing, testing which spells worked and what they did until he found one that would free him. And one day…

… he set them all on fire.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	31. Silver Blood AU PART 9

“Ok, now we’ve got the salve, how should we do this?” Tao asked, looking over at the sleeping dragon, trying to figure out how to best apply the ointment.

“Just climb on top of him and dump the thing onto him?” M-21 said without inflection, earning him a sigh from Takeo and a startled look from Raizel.

“Ah, well, that might be that might be the best idea, haha!” Tao laughed, scratching his cheek. Though M’s bluntness had surprised the child, that was their best bet at reaching and tending to all of the dragon’s wounds. It – or he as the child politely asked them to address the dragon – was just too big.

“Do you want to help?” Takeo asked and Raizel nodded, a serious glimmer in his eyes, determined to help.

“Great!” Tao said with a cheerful grin. “Ok, let’s do this!”

**~Z~**

Frankenstein shifted in his sleep, feeling something stir his wounds.

The hunters? Were they harvesting his scales again?

He let out a low, tired growl, flapping his wings to shoo them away, knowing that bound by the ancient magic, he couldn’t do anything against them.

Wait, he moved his wings?

Ignoring the surprised yelps that action brought, he opened his eyes and looked around. He was no longer in that prison cell, no longer bound by chains or magic. He was in a clearing, a small hut not far from him.

As he tried to make sense of all this, he realized something was still on his back, still poking at his wounds, which he very much did not appreciate.

He growled again, this time louder, turning his head to look.

Two people had climbed on his back, spreading what smelled like wraith’s bane onto his wounds. Were they helping him?

“Kid, can you calm him down?” The one smelling like a werewolf asked, his voice strained, tense as if he was ready to react if Frankenstein suddenly decided they looked tasty.

Frankenstein didn’t move to do anything, focused on trying to remember what happened to him, still too tired and his mind too fuzzy.

“Frankenstein.” 

The dragon looked over, hearing his name being called. The little phoenix was standing before him with his arms stretched, asking for a hug. He complied with a soft purr, lowering his head so the child would be able to hug him.

“It’s alright,” Raizel said gently, petting the dragon’s snout. “They are helping you.”

“Are you alright?” Frankenstein asked, more interested in whether Raizel was safe and sound.

“Yes.”Raizel smiled, continued to pet him, encouraging Frankenstein to relax. 

The dragon did so, trusting the little phoenix. He laid his head down, closing his eyes with a sigh.

“Good.”

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	32. Family PART 1

Frankenstein sighed at the sight before him. Five minutes. He’d made the mistake of leaving his children unattended for five long minutes, which apparently was more than enough time for them to discover that painting didn’t necessarily require a paper canvas. By the time he realized something was wrong and that the blissful silence that fell over his house only meant trouble, his pristine white walls were covered in colorful doodles.

The three troublemakers, now covered from head to toe in paint splatters, looked at him with unsure glances, fidgeting, knowing they were most likely in trouble.

Behind them on the wall, the masterpiece.

On the left, there was the house, a big square with a triangle on top for the roof and rectangles for the windows and door. The flowers around the house had to be Frankenstein’s carefully groomed rose bushes along with a multitude of trees. There was a smiling sun above the house and fluffy white clouds all over the scribbled blue sky.

Next to the house, it was them. Five stick figures, two bigger, three smaller, all smiling and holding hands.

One of the kids had attempted to write ‘Frankenstein’ under what seemed like his depiction as a stick figure, but since he could not spell it right, the word stopping somewhere in the middle, he scribbled over it and wrote _‘dad’_ instead.

There was ‘Rai’ written under Raizel’s drawing, as well as their own names under each of their depictions.

Next to them, their autograph: three little colorful handprints.

Frankenstein could not stop the smile tugging at his lips, so he brought a hand to his mouth to hide it. He was supposed to be serious right now, chide the children for making such a mess, not let himself influenced by their cuteness.

“You don’t like it?” Tao asked, his voice faint, and Frankenstein could almost hear the gears in the child’s head turning, considering the fact that this hadn’t been the best idea.

“No…” Frankenstein finally replied. “I love it!” he said, smiling warmly at his children, their faces lighting up with happiness.  “Hmm, but isn’t it missing something?”

He walked over to them and crouched before his children, extending his palm to them expectantly. The children quickly caught up on what he meant, giggling happily while covering his hand in paint. They couldn’t decide on a single color, so they compromised by putting all of them.

Frankenstein patiently waited them to finish before reaching and placing his now full of colors palm on the wall, right next to the three little handprints.

 “There. Perfect!”

“It’s not.” M-21 pursed his lips. “We’re missing papa.”

“I’ll go get him!” Takeo said and ran out of the room before Frankenstein even had time to protest.

A few moments later Takeo returned, dragging Raizel by the hand, a small pout on the child’s lips as Raizel would not hurry even a little, walking leisurely and elegantly as ever.

Upon noticing the children’s drawing, Raizel smiled softly, but Frankenstein could feel a hint of worry through their link. The children made a cute mess, but Frankenstein did not like messes.

“Papa, you need to put your hand here!” Raizel blinked at that, unsure for a moment what the children wanted.

“There’s –“ _no need to_ , Frankenstein wanted to say.

“I’d like to,” Raizel reassured him.

Frankenstein didn’t say anything, but smiled as the children happily coated Rai’s hand with paint. He placed his hand onto the wall, completing the masterpiece.

“Now it’s perfect!” Tao said happily.

“Yes, and that means it’s time to clean up and for you three to take a bath!” Frankenstein only huffed in amusement at the _“boo”_ and _“dun wanna”_ he got from his children.

 

## ~ Z ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a birthday gift for @o-c-o-c-o  
> Belated Happy Birthday !!! It’s a little short, but I hope you like it! ^_^
> 
> Lots of thanks to @darkicedragon for beta-ing this and to @myaire21 for the doodle XD


	33. Family PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Written by @myaire21**

* * *

Tao yawned. It was weird of him, being such an energetic kid. His sleepy eyes and so little appetite weren’t usual, not even in the mornings.

“Tao…” Frankenstein sighed “Did you stay up late again? I warned you not to…”

“I know, papa” Tao´s voice was soft and low, like he was ashamed of something “I couldn’t sleep. I was nervous.”

Frankenstein pushed his back against the chair, surprised. Tao? Nervous? Nervous in a bad way, not letting him sleep, not letting him eat?

“Weren’t you the one that was the most excited about your first day at school?”

“I was! I am!!” Tao puffed his cheeks “But I just realised I had not thought about it? Does it make sense to you, M?”

He looked at his right. M was eating his cereals in silence, so he was almost finished. Currently he was focused on fishing the last pieces of chocolate bits floating around, apparently unaware of the conversation being held right beside him.

Tao sighed in defeat as he started rolling around one of his dumplings.

“Don’t play with your food, Tao. It dirties the dishes more than necessary.” advised Frankenstein softly “Are you sure you don’t want to try them? Seira made them specially for the occasion.”

The youngest child finally got a bite of the white dough, looking at Seira´s empty seat. She and Regis had already left so they could do an extra round around the school. Never too careful.

Takeo held up one of his toasts for Tao to taste. He got a bite of that too, he liked strawberry jam. Takeo had the habit to feed him from time to time. It´s like his big brother instinct´made him think that Tao needed even more food to grow. Tao didn’t complain, but thought that he quite had enough with Frankenstein’s mother instincts.

Both Takeo and M had already finished, but waited for Tao to eat as well. Once his plate was empty, Takeo got it and took all the cutlery to the dishwasher. He put on a little pink apron and gloves, jumped over a little bench Frankenstein had made for them and started cleaning.  M-21 got up as well and started tidying up the table, putting everything on it´s place with Tao´s cables´ help to reach the tallest cupboards, then went to help Takeo with the dishes. Frankenstein nodded proudly as them before preparing Raizel his second tea.

The Noblesse was already sitting on the coach, studying his “How to Math, by Franky, for Master, illustrated by Fantastic Trio”. It was quite a long title but Raizel liked it very much. It was the third time in a row he had read it, but he didn’t look like he understood the math problems. Perhaps he was only looking at the pics inside it.

He was almost finished with the tea when Frankenstein talked again.

“Why don’t you go check if you are ready to go? Go re-check your bags, please!” he cheerfully added, and kept smiling until the three of them ran back to their rooms

Raizel looked up from the book as the children left. Frankenstein had approached him and was leaning on him, sitting in the sofa very close to each other. The blond sighed and kissed his husband´s hand.

“Do you think they will do fine? It´s a school for teenagers, not for little children.”

Raizel blinked, but smiled.

“They will enjoy school. Their father runs it. It´s a fun place to learn.” he sighed as he usually did “You worry too much, Frankenstein. But you taught them good. They are very grown up.”

“I don’t want them to grow. I want them to stay like that: sweet, innocent, safe. But they won’t stop coming and…”

“Not today, my dear.”

“Yes, Master”

Master was right, he always was. (Not really). He should stop worrying, and enjoys this very special day. He only hoped Tao to go back to his normal self before leaving the house. Silence was nice, but since the children had arrived, he had started liking the sound of their laughs. And Tao was the loudest, without him, it was not the same.

Rai felt his lover relax, and decided it was finally time for a lovely slow kiss. As his lips reached for Frankenstein´s, the children came to the living room with their school bags ready. That didn’t stop him, but he smiled to himself when he felt Frankenstein blushing hard. The best part is that the children did too.

Frankenstein sighed when they separated, brushing his nose against Raizel´s for a second, before finally turning towards the trio, who still waited for them to say something.

“Are you ready? Good, let’s go then!” Frankenstein clapped and got up “We still have some time until school opens, but I’ve keys” he winked “And I will show you the classes again, so I make sure you don’t get lost if you end up wandering alone -which I think impossible because I set all nobles to watch you-”

The children nodded at him. Frankenstein smiled pitifully at Tao.

“Tao, sweety, cheer up, won’t you? It will be fun! Nothing to worry!” he brushed down some of Tao´s rebel hairs.

“But what if I mess up and say my name wrongly? What if I drop all my papers around the floor by accident?” Tao shaked his head, like if he didn’t quite believe his father. “There are too many things that could go wrong! About 78% of chance to mess up!”

“You won’t be alone, your brothers will be right beside to help you.” Takeo and M nodded, both holding Tao´ small hands. Tao looked more convinced now, but then Raizel approached too.

“School is a good place” he said.

_*pat pat*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @myaire21's part of the birthday gift fic for @o-c-o-c-o


	34. Rapture AU PART 1

“Mr. Bubbles! Mr. Bubbles, get up, get up! No…” The two Little Brothers tried to help the creature back to his feet, pulling him by his fingers as his hand was too big for them to grasp properly. 

M’s stomach twisted at the sight and he looked away, doubting with each passing moment that he was doing the right thing, that he was only freeing those conditioned monsters from a lifetime of servitude.

He glanced at the two little children he’s _‘saved’_. Six or seven years old, thin as paper, hauntingly glowing eyes, trapped inside their little paradise where they weren’t harvesting corpses of ADAM, but playing angels.

The gold that kept Rapture’s gears turning.

He needed the ADAM those Gatherers were carrying, he needed the power to survive here, to fight all those spliced madmen, and to do that… he’d have to… those children.

_“Those aren’t children, not anymore. Dr. Frankenstein saw to that. Took them and turned them into those monsters.”_ He remembered what Atlas had told him, the way his voice twisted into disgust and pity. _“You’ve got to do what do got to do, kid.”_

He’d have to…

The children noticed him as soon as he started walking to the them, turning to him. Wide eyes stared at him in fear, tears running down their faces, holding each other’s hand.

“No, Mr. Bubbles! Mr. Bubbles, wake up!” The continued to plead, hoping that through some miracle their fallen protector would rise and help them.

Was it worth it? Sacrificing children for his survival? 

The realization dawned on him: he still had the plasmid Dr. Frankenstein gave him.

_“If you find Little Ones, use this to save them, and I will make it worth your while.”_

Could he trust the one who made the children into these… things? Then again, when he met Frankenstein, he was protecting a Little One. Protecting a monster of his own design.

M took the bottle out of his pocket, staring at it. Could he really trust in that doctor’s word?

Either the plasmid would kill him on spot or he would be able to use it to save the children. Either way, he will not have innocent blood on his hands. His survival wasn’t worth sacrificing these children’s lives.

With a sigh, he took out the syringe, drew the liquid from the bottle and injected it into his arm.

Like with all the other plasmids, he expected to feel his bones shattering, his muscles tearing, his whole body breaking and remaking itself. But the pain never came. Only warmth spreading through his veins, soft light under his skin.

Once the sensation ceased, he approached the children, taking the closest one by the arm.

“No, no, let me go! Mr. Bubbles!” The child struggled, trying to free his arm.

“Let him go!” The other child cried, wanting to help his friend, but too scared to do so.

“I’m sorry.” M  truly hoped this would work. He placed his hand on the child’s forehead, breathed in, then let all the power he had flow into the child.

Like with any other plasmid, his body already knew what he had to do. As if not only his genetic code has been rewritten, but also his reflexes and instincts have been rewired to fit the new ability he’s gained.

The child gasped, eyes wide open. From where M’s hand was touching his face, light began to spread through his veins, until the child’s skin was glowing. Soon, the light faded, and with it, the dead glow in the child’s eyes, now no longer a dull, washed-out yellow, but black and seemingly normal. The child breathed out, blinking sleepily at him.

M set him gently down, letting him lean on him and rest while he worked down the genetic change, and held out his hand to the other child.

The child was trembling, tears still shining in blue eyes that were moving from the deceased protector behind him, to his friend, and finally to him.

After a moment of hesitation he took M’s hand, though M was sure he did so because he felt compelled, not because he wanted to, and M used the plasmid on him as well.

Soon enough, both children were asleep by his side, safe and sound, free of their conditioning. All he had to do now was find Dr. Frankenstein, get the ADAM he needed… and make him pay for what he’d done to these children.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noblesse AU inspired by the Bioshock game series, particularly Bioshock I and II.  
>  **Inspired by this **[Little Brother concept](http://cccastor.tumblr.com/post/164421318930/little-brother-concept)****


	35. Rapture AU PART 2

Much to his dismay, the children followed him around.

M had hoped that once free from their conditioning, the children would go back into the vents and to their hiding place. But these two didn’t, choosing to follow him around like baby ducks wherever he went.

He was concerned they might get hurt in a fight, but they were clever enough to run and hide while he dispatched the splicers that attacked him at every corner.

M watched as the children sang and played around him, happy and cheerful. Tao and Takeo were their names, and while he told them his name, they insisted on calling him ‘big brother’, which was still better than being called Mr. Bubbles, as they wanted to address him in the beginning. It reminded him too much of that creature he killed, something no longer human, with no thoughts of his own, whose whole existence revolved around protecting and caring for Gatherers without question.

While the children were free of their conditioning, they could still sense where the ‘angels’ slept, though they no longer felt compelled to immediately go and harvest the ADAM. They did ask him if he wanted it and as much as he wished to refuse, to tell them they no longer had to do that, he needed it. The splicers attacking him were vicious and relentless; he needed every bit of power he could get his hands on just to keep them at bay.

In a way, M was thankful the plasmid Dr. Frankenstein gave him only freed them of the conditioning, but still let them see Rapture as their little paradise. He wasn’t sure what he could’ve done for the children once the Rapture dream was over and they saw reality for what it really was, this broken carcass of a once flourishing city.

A piercing shrill snapped him out of his thoughts, sending shivers down his spine. He frantically looked around to identify where it came from, readying his Tommy gun and an electric charge to stun whatever the creature making that noise was, instinctively pulling the two children behind him to protect them. He tsked in frustration as another scream rose and he just couldn’t pin point the source. It seemed to come from everywhere.

A light squeeze on his hand drew his attention from the shrieks and he glanced at his side. Takeo looked at him worriedly, but not as he’s seen the child behave before, worried for his own safety, but rather for M’s safety.

“Big Sister’s coming,” he whispered, then looked somewhere in the distance, a point where M guessed the screams were coming from.

“She’s mad. Really, really mad.” Tao added, drawing closer to M, his little hand grasping M’s shirt. “She doesn’t like you playing with us.”

Before M-21 could ask who or what that was, yet another shrill pierced the silence, louder, _closer_.

“Hide! Now!”

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	36. Rapture AU PART 3

Shrieking like a rabid animal, the Big Sister attacked him relentlessly. Her telekinesis would tear apart the walls around them, twist metal, shatter glass, crush concrete, and all that debris would be used as projectiles and hurled at him. If somehow he managed to dodge all that, her hands would light on fire and she would incinerate everything around him without a care how the fire spread.

M could hardly even land a hit without having stunned her with an electric charge, so impossibly light on her feet and fast to react she was. Even more so as he had to dodge attack after attack as she either tried to crush him or burn him alive with her incinerating barrages.

In the midst of the fight, all it took was a moment of hesitation and she had him pinned to the ground in a matter of seconds. The earth cracked under him as he poured every bit of energy he had into his telekinesis to just keep her at bay, holding her by her wrists to prevent her from impaling him with her ADAM syringe.

Years and years of being an ADAM factory had made her terrifyingly powerful. There was no comparison between them in terms of strength and endurance; she was on a whole another level.

M grit his teeth as his left hand faltered and he had to dodge quickly, the syringe’s needle going straight for his head and embedding itself into the ground.

He had to do something and quickly, but continuously using telekinesis to keep her away from him, he could hardly focus on summoning his electricity.

In a desperate attempt, M’s hand found the wrench he had dropped when she slammed him to the ground, and using his telekinesis, he boosted his attack and bashed her helmet off.

Long, white hair flowed freely around her, red eyes staring at him, but the attack did little to deter her. If anything her attempts to overpower him became even more vicious.

He was dead! There was no way he could defeat her. She’d been a Little Sister, her strength from the slug inside the lining of her stomach made her stronger, resilient, restless.

A Little Sister… She’d been a Little Sister!

M’s eyes went wide as he realized it. That was it!

He knew what he had to do, but to do it, he’d have to stop using telekinesis  and that was suicide.

Still, it was his only chance to survive this encounter. He had to do it!

Dropping the wrench and letting go of his telekinesis, M’s hand found her head and desperately poured all his remaining energy into healing her, letting the same power flow into her like when he had healed Tao and Takeo

The Sister instantly froze at his touch, her eyes widening at him. From where M’s palm touched her face, her skin began to glow, the light spreading in her veins all through her body.

However, instead of her calming down and returning to normal, she shrieked in pain, jumping to her feet and backing away, clutching at her head. Her breathing became erratic, her mouth moving as if she tried to speak, but nothing but pained whimpers came out.

M knew he shouldn’t waste this opportunity, so he quickly stood up, or tried to as his legs gave in under him and he fell to his knees. Dread pooled into his gut as he realized he’d overused his powers, leaving him drained and barely able to move.

However, to his relief, it seemed the Big Sister was in no state to continue the fight either as she turned on her heels and ran away.

“Big brother! Big brother, are you alright?” Tao and Takeo left the vent their were hiding in, running to him.

“Big Sister was really mad, but you scared her away, big brother! You’re really strong!” Tao said, his eyes sparkling in awe at the feat M just pulled.

“Yeah,” M hummed a reply, relieved that the fight was over, but still looking in the direction where the Big Sister to.

What happened to her?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	37. Rapture AU PART 4

No piercing scream, not the sound of metal giving in under telekinesis, nothing gave away her approach. She simply dropped from the high ceiling of the hall they were in, landing before them with ease and practice.

M quickly pushed both children behind him, taking a defensive stance, one hand going to the Tommy gun, the other already engulfed in electricity.

Shit!

He barely made it out alive of their first encounter and that by pure luck at best. He prayed he’d never have to deal with a Big Sister ever again after that incident **.** As luck had it, that thing came after him and he had no idea how to stop it, given he could not overpower her and his little theory about the plasmid that healed Gatherers working on her too seemed to have failed.

His heart thundering in his chest, he carefully watched her, ready to react to anything she might do, weighting his chances and trying to come up with viable strategies to kill her, but Big Sister simply stood where she was.

She stared at him, studying him, her head tilting from side to side as if he were some sort of riddle she could not find the answer to. She stood half crouched, holding a bundle of cloth to her chest.

M flinched as she moved, but instead of attacking, she simply showed him the bundle she was carrying, pulling the cloth aside to reveal what it was.

A Gatherer. A Little Brother. Small and scrawny, two black streaks going through his white hair, his glowing yellowish eyes dull and lifeless, staring at nothing.

M-21 frowned at him, pressing his lips in a tight line. What happened to that child? ADAM made Gatherers nearly invincible; if he had been hurt, he should’ve healed it in a matter of moments.

She tried to speak, but words never left her lips, only mere distressed noises as she was clearly trying to show him the child she was carrying.

M-21, however, did not understand what she wanted with him, with the Little Brother. He simply stood there, measuring her, keeping Tao and Takeo behind him.

The Big Sister seemed to become increasingly frustrated with the fact that he didn’t react as she wanted him to upon showing him the Little Brother. She was struggling to convey something, her mouth opening and closing several times as she tried over and over to speak. She scrunched her eyes shut for a moment, angry at herself, and when she opened them again, she didn’t look at him anymore, but at Tao and Takeo, her gaze desperate and pleading.

“Big Sister wants you to help him.” M glanced down at Takeo as he pulled on his sleeve to get his attention, but the child was looking directly at the Big Sister.

“She’s no longer mad you’re playing with us, but she’s worried about him. She says he’s sick.” Tao added, he too staring at her for a moment, before looking up at M. “Big brother, can you help him?”

She wanted him to help her?

 “I… I have a med kit. Will that help?” M-21 said cautiously after considering it for a moment.

Big Sister shook her head, making a low, distressed noise.

“Big Sister says it’s not his body that’s sick, it’s his mind.” Takeo translated what she wanted.

“Mind?” M-21 frowned.  He couldn’t ‘heal’ minds, unless… she referred to the conditioning. Perhaps what was wrong with that Little Brother was only the conditioning program going awfully, awfully wrong, making him complexly unresponsive? If that was the case, he should be able to undo it, like he did with Tao and Takeo.

“Can you understand me?” She seemed to have some level of understanding, but he wasn’t sure how intelligent she was. If she really thought like humans did or she was nothing more than a beast programmed to obey the orders given to her.

Her mouth opened, again mouthing words that caught no sound on her lips, then she nodded.

“I’ll try to help him, but on one condition. You won’t attempt to attack us.” If she wanted to, she would’ve already done it, but M had to be sure.

She nodded again.

Seeing as he somehow accepted to help the Little Brother, she approached him like a beast with slow and careful steps.

Watching the Big Sister to make sure she wouldn’t lash out, M put his hand on the Little Brother’s head. As before, he let the power he had flow through to the child, the Little Brother’s skin beginning to glow.

Once it was over, the child simply blinked sleepily, still not much recognition in his eyes, before finally closing them and going to sleep, snuggling into the Big Sister’s embrace.

M frowned. Did it work? He wasn’t really sure.

He glanced at the Sister, worried that him not being able to heal the Little Brother would cause her to lose control and attack them, but she seemed happy, a fond look on her face as he gazed at the little brother in her arms, carefully taking the blanked he was wrapped in an covering him better.

With a nodded thank you, she ran away again.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	38. Rapture AU PART 5

M rolled an ADAM syringe between his fingers. He knew he should just inject that into his arm, just accept he needed its power, but he wished there was another way. Still, in Rapture there was only so much a bullet could do against creatures that could hardly be called ‘human’ anymore.

_Earlier that day, as they were making their way to Olympus Heights to find Dr. Frankenstein and politely ask him some questions – well, as politely as M could given what that monster did to these children – Tao and Takeo felt… an angel._

_Tao tugged onto his sleeve to get his attention, but when M looked, the child wasn’t paying attention to him, staring somewhere in the distance instead._

_“An angel, big brother! There’s an angel!” Tao told him, M’s stomach turning at the way his voice curled around the word ‘angel’ as if it was the most wondrous thing in existence._

_“Let keep going,” M told him, wrapping his hand around the child’s to make sure he wouldn’t run off to… harvest the angel._

_“But you need the ADAM to fight those mean people,” Tao said innocently as if he saw nothing wrong with it._

_Before M could reply, Takeo sprinted from his side to where the angel supposedly was. “I’ll go get it!”_

_“Takeo, no! Come back here!” M shouted, but the child ignored him. He tsked in annoyance, quickly picking Tao up in his arms; he couldn’t just run off and leave Tao behind or drag the child after him as he couldn’t keep up, so carrying him was the next best solution. Tao wrapped his arms securely around his neck just like he always did when his Big Daddy would pick him up, and M sprinted after Takeo._

_M didn’t want to admit it, but in moments like this, he was somewhat thankful for his enhancements. He could carry Tao like his weight meant nothing and run quite fast compared to a normal human._

_Tao clung to him, his little hands crumpling M’s shirt, hiding his face into M’s neck, though M had a good grip on the child and wouldn’t drop him no matter what._

_Soon enough, they had found Takeo. The child was kneeling near a corpse, carefully driving the needle of the syringe in between the ribs and draining all the ADAM that was left inside the body. His expression was calm, focused, not how a normal child should be reacting at the sight of a corpse._

_With a shuddering breath, something inside M’s mind clicked and he finally understood why these children seemed so… used to all the things happening around them. He thought they would be traumatized to see Rapture as it truly was once they were free of their conditioning, but in reality, it seemed that they had always known. The conditioning didn’t change how they saw things, but rather how they regarded those things, how they thought of what was happening around them._

_They had always known what Rapture was like. The only difference, they now knew how to name the nightmare they lived in. There were no longer knights in shining armors defeating fairytale villains, but monstrous Big Daddies crushing spliced-up madmen. No longer playing with princesses and angels, but ferocious Big Sisters guarding them as they harvested corpses for ADAM._

_“Takeo that’s enough!” M walked over to him. Supporting Tao’s weight with just one arm, he caught Takeo’s wrist to stop him from collecting any more ADAM._

_“I got you more ADAM,” Takeo told him quietly, looking at M with an unsure expression. Everyone wanted ADAM in Rapture. His Big Brother should want it too, right?_

_“You no longer need to do this, alright?” M said, gently pulling Takeo to his feet. The child let him do that, but didn’t let the ADAM syringe go, M noticing that it was almost full._

_“Don’t you need it to fight bad guys?” Tao asked, shyly peeking up at M._

_“You don’t need to worry about that,” M replied, trying not to frown. He needed the ADAM, but not like this. Not by having children do what they’ve been compelled to do all their lives, the only reason Rapture’s people saw value in their existence. He’ll find another way. Somehow.  “Let’s go find some food. You must be hungry.”_

Even though that was hours ago, M was still troubled, rolling the ADAM syringe between his fingers just to watch how the red liquid moved around. He kept wondering about his choices, if they were even his to begin with.

It might not have been something striking, but losing contact with Atlas… had changed something inside him. Something he had yet to pinpoint, and the only person who could shed some light onto this mystery had yet to be found.

At the moment, he and the children were sitting by a Gatherer’s Vent – so the little ones had someplace they could quickly hide in case something happened – eating what little food M had managed to scavenge. Not that M had much of an appetite at the moment, choosing to stare at a syringe. He felt like a hypocrite, telling the children they no longer needed to harvest ADAM for him, but now, with syringe full of ADAM in his hand, he felt compelled to use it. As if he had no choice in the matter.

With a sigh, he injected the ADAM into his arm.

A soft little noise drew their attention to the vent. From the darkness they saw a Little Brother – the same Little Brother M had helped not a few days ago – peek at them.

Tao and Takeo quickly sat up and went to the vent, happily greeting the child and getting acquainted. They helped the little one get out of the vent, sharing what little food M had scavenged for them earlier. Regis was the little one’s name and he was warily keeping away from M, even if Tao and Takeo told him he was a ‘nice person’.

“Here.” M held out his food for the child to take. He wasn’t all that hungry anyway and he’d rather have the children eat. He could find more food later.

Although wary, the little one seemed to consider the offer, his eyes flickering between M, the food held out for him, Tao and Takeo, the vent nearby and strangely, some point on the ceiling. After a few moments, he stood up and approached M cautiously, his movements very much like the Big Sister’s who was protecting him. As if expecting M to lash out and grab him, he quickly took the food and ran back to Tao and Takeo as if that was his safe place where M couldn’t reach him.

M sighed, knowing it would be useless to tell the child he had nothing to fear. That was something he had to prove. Even with Tao and Takeo, he knew the children didn’t fully trust him. Yes, they were following him around, but M suspected that was more because they had no other choice and no one to turn to except for the man that had freed them from their conditioning. Which, he assumed was the reason they kept reminding him they can find ADAM – to show him they were useful so he wouldn’t abandon them.

As M stood there, watching the Tao and Takeo trying – mostly Tao – trying to talk to Regis, the little one only giving them short answers as if talking didn’t come naturally to him, several packages of food dropped from the ceiling in his lap.

With a hissed cursed, M sprung to his feet, wrench in one hand, his other engulfed in electricity, scanning the ceiling for the enemy, heart hammering into his chest.

Just as he was about to tell the children to get into the vent, a person popped out between the pipes on the ceiling.

The Big Sister.

Shit!

He held his breath, ready to counter if she were to attack, but she only stared at him for a few moments before disappearing again into the pipes.

Wait, she left? Just like that? She wasn’t going to try attacking him to protect the children or get revenge on him?

Dumbfounded, M just stared at the spot where the Big Sister had disappeared. Slowly, he lowered the wrench and let the electricity around his hand dissipate into thin air, confused at the Sister’s actions.

No, she couldn’t have just left, leaving her Little Brother unprotected. M was sure she was still there, just hiding from them. But why?

M’s gaze fell on the packages of food scattered on the floor.

She gave them food? Why? And why allow her Little Brother to just join them like that, as if she was trusting him to be safe with them?

Maybe the plasmid did work on her and now she was free of her conditioning? Maybe she was just trying to show them she was thankful for M helping her and her Little Brother?

M could only hope so.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	39. Rapture AU PART 6

M-21 stubbornly kept fighting off he need to rest, knowing he had to stay awake and keep guard so the little ones would be safe while they slept, but at times it seemed his eyes would just close on their own accord, his head falling before he could wake himself up again.

It happened in just a moment. He closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened them, a figure stood before him.

His breath hitched in his throat. Tall and gangly, with a lean, masculine build, wearing armor similar to what the Big Sister – Seira, as the children had told him was her name – wore, a Big Brother now stood before him.

Before M could react, Seira dropped from the ceiling, landing between them with ease and elegance of a cat. 

Much to M’s surprise, she didn’t seem aggressive or ferociously defensive as Big Sisters usually were in the face of the enemy, just curious, studying the Big Brother with a tilt of head.

The Big Brother tilted his head to her just the same, the yellow light of his helmet flickering ever so slightly.

Seira made a soft questioning noise, somewhere between a purr and a hum. It seemed the Big Brother understood what she had asked, responding in the same manner, his voice low and melodious. Whatever he was telling her, it surely sounded strange, not like a string of words, but more like a siren’s song, continuous, rising and falling in pitch and tone.

When he was done she nodded and looked over her shoulder at M, whose hand had found the wrench in the meantime, ready to act if he needed to. She opened her mouth as if to say something, before pressing her lips in a thin line and stepping aside, leaving M completely defenseless in the face of a Big Brother.

For a moment, M though she was selling him out, but the Big Brother didn’t move to attack. He just knelt, his hands moving telegraphically slow to open the clasps of his helmet. As it came off, short, curly blond hair, tired red eyes, and a sickly pale complexion greeted him, the Big Brother taking the helmet and placing it on the ground.

Then, with the same telegraphed moves, the Big Brother began to sign something, mouthing the words at the same time.

While M didn’t know sign language, he could read on the lips what the Big Brother wanted to tell him.

_Frankenstein. Meet. You._

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	40. Rapture AU PART 7

The Big Brother guided them through the maze that was the sewer system underneath Olympus Heights, and truth be told, if not for Dr. Frankenstein sending the Big Brother to get them, M wasn’t sure he’d have ever found the doctor’s location.

Even so, he kept the children close to him, Tommy gun in one hand, the wrench in the other, and given that Regis was still with them, if things turned ugly, he was sure Seira – who followed them close behind – would fight as well.

Soon enough they reached a big metal door, but the locking wheel seemed to be missing, so M wasn’t sure how they’d be able to open it.

The Big Brother simply knocked on the door and waited. From behind the door, a shuffling sound of steps could be heard for a moment, then the loud screech of the door being opened from the inside.

The door swung open, a Little Brother greeting them. Curly blond hair, red eyes, his features were so strikingly similar to the Big Brother’s, M was sure they were indeed relatives.

The Big Brother stepped in, inviting the others to do the same. The Little Brother quickly went at his side, staring at the newcomers with a distrustful expression. The moment he noticed Seira, however, he blushed and shyly hid behind the Big Brother.

The Big Brother just tilted his head at his little brother’s unusual behavior, before closing the door and locking it shut.

M frowned, making sure to memorize which way the door was unlocking so if something occurred, he could quickly open it and have the others escape.

“Ah, Rajak,” M turned in time to see someone walking over to them, “you’ve managed to get them. Thank you.” The stranger said with a polite smile, Rajak nodding in response before picking his Little Brother up and making himself unseen into cloud of red smoke.

“Welcome,” the stranger continued. “My name is Dr. Frankenstein. Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	41. Rapture AU PART 8

“Fascinating,” Frankenstein murmured examining Seira’s eyes; they no longer had the yellowish, dull glow the Big Sister’s eyes usually had, which was quite strange. Seira stood there patiently, indifferent to what he was doing, glancing every once in a while to where the little ones were sleeping. “The plasmid should’ve worked only on Gatherers, not on Big Sisters. Your DNA must’ve mutated the genetic makeup of the stem cells in the plasmid and –“

“Not what I’m interested in right now, doc,” M interrupted him. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, clenching his fists to keep his electricity under control because even the very thought of being in the same room with the bastard that had experimented on the children was making his blood boil. 

…but for now he had questions only Dr. Frankenstein could answer, so he couldn’t let anger get the best of him and make a mistake that could cost him everything. He needed to know… what was he? Why was he brought to the city and why did Atlas’ words resonate so deeply with him, even after all this time after he lost contact with him?

“Ah, yes,“ Frankenstein said, seemingly much more interested in Seira at the moment. From a nearby drawer, he produced an empty syringe, gesturing to Seira to give him her arm to draw some blood. The girl complied with a disinterested expression as if she found whatever he was doing terribly boring.

“If I were to hazard a guess I’d say you’re looking for answers,“ he continued, focused on the task at hand. After he finished, he put the blood sample away to study it later, Seira jumping off the examination table to go to where the little ones were sleeping.

“Perhaps there is something in your past that bothers you,” Frankenstein said, taking off his surgical gloves and throwing them in the bin. “Someone’s words resonating too intimately with you,” he turned to M, eyeing at him with sharp expression, something in it too familiar, too… clinical, observant for M to feel comfortable, “or maybe this city feels far too familiar for your taste, though you could swear you’ve never set foot in Rapture.”

M grit his teeth as Dr. Frankenstein’s words nailed every single doubt he had, his eyes flickering for a moment to the little ones sleeping the corner of the room before making the effort to calm himself down, unaware Frankenstein closely watched his reactions.

“Though I do suppose I owe you this much for helping my little ones –“ Frankenstein too glanced at the children for a moment, before taking a deep breath as if he was readying himself for what he had to say, “– and for taking part in creating you.”

It felt his heart dropped into his stomach. M instantly forgot the anger and resentment he felt toward Frankenstein for what he did to the children, only able to stare at the doctor in shock.

“Created?”

“How old do you think you are, child?”

“How old am I? I’m –“ M opened his mouth to speak but somehow he could not reply. It was an easy question: he was 28 years old. He was 28 years old. He was 28 years old. He wasn’t 28 years old. At the back of his mind a new thought bloomed – no, this intrusive thought had been with him all his life, an unpleasant, disgusting sensation as if, despite his age, he had never lived that long.

 “You are four years old. Even younger than them,” Frankenstein motioned to the children.

“Four –“ M spluttered in shock. “Are you out of your fucking mind? Is this some kind of game for you?” Something inside him snapped, making his blood boil and his mind recoil at Frankenstein’s words, as if he wasn’t supposed to hear, to know what the doctor was telling.

He hadn’t even had time to notice his unusual reaction or think about it as electricity sparked violently at the tip of his fingers. Frankenstein simply sighed, as if he could not be bothered by M’s displays of anger.

“Would you kindly stop that?” He asked politely and in a matter of moments and without his consent, M’s hands dropped lifelessly by his side and he could only stare in shock at Frankenstein.

“Now, would you kindly listen to everything I have to say?” And M’s full attention was on him, even if he didn’t want that. _“’Would you kindly_ ’… _Powerful phrase_. _Familiar phrase_?” Frankenstein asked and his words resonated with M, bringing to surface the memory of all those moments when Atlas would ‘kindly’ ask him to do things and run errands for him, and he, like a good boy, did whatever was asked of him. 

“You think you have memories: a home, a family, an airplane, a crash, and then this city,” Frankenstein gazed out the window at the underwater city in all its broken glory before seizing M with a intense expression. “Was there really a family? Did that airplane crash, or was it hijacked? Brought down by something more than a simple man, a being engineered with the sole purpose to listen and obey, bred to sleepwalk through life until activated by a simple phrase from their kind master?”

M simply stared, wide-eyed at Frankenstein, unable to mutter even a single word. His body rejected the truth, forcing him to fight to remain ignorant, but Frankenstein overwrote that need, forcing him to face reality as it was.

His reality was cruel. A being with no past, no home, no family, a pawn in the hands of his master, moved on the chess table by just a couple of words.

“What now?” M asked miserably, his voice cracking as if he were on the verge of crying.

“A choice.”

“Huh?”

“I did design you, build you up from a single cell to be strong, relentless, adaptive, an unstoppable force,” Frankenstein smiled at him, awe in his words as if he was talking about something wonderful, “but it was not me who implemented the conditioning program. This program was not my idea, nor were the children, but many awful things come to fruition at the hands of a couple of scientists not be bound by petty morality. So I am giving you a choice. I can undo most of the conditioning program, but Dr. Aris had designed your mind with many locks and keys, and I do not have them all. Still, I can make it so Atlas wouldn’t be able to use the activation phrase on you. Go to Dr. Aris’ lab and find the keys to your freedom.”

A choice: to remain a slave or to regain his freedom.

“And in return?” M asked cautiously.

“Help me save the little ones and take them out of the city.”

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	42. My Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by @[yahinata](http://yahinata.tumblr.com/post/179427564871/my-kid)'s [FANART](http://yahinata.tumblr.com/post/179427564871/my-kid)  
> Fanart shared with permission from the artist.

It was actually really funny to see how quickly he could make Ignes lose control. Which was pretty damn quick, as she had quite the temper. She was even easier to provoke than the Union scientists.

He’d laugh, she’d snap. She’d go overboard with the torture, he’d pass out from the pain.

Hours would pass until she could manage to wake him up again and the cycle would start again.

Soon enough, however, she’s had enough. It was no longer about experimenting on him, finding out how exactly he had survived for this long. She was past that point. No, what she wanted was to wipe that fucking grin off his face. Make him scream. Hurt him. Break him.

M-21 knew that and that’s what he was counting on. After all, there was nothing, nothing she could do to him that the Union hasn’t already done… except there was.

He forgot that she had something that the Union scientists didn’t have. Mind control.

He laughed, she snapped. Her eyes glowed red, his blood ran cold.

 “Oh, you’re afraid,” she purred in delight, a cruel grin spread on her face as she finally realized what scared him most, what hurt him most. To forget.

So she started peeling back his mind, layer by layer, revealing his deepest thoughts, darkest fears, and he screamed.

“Names are important to you, aren’t they?” So he began to forget their names, one by one, letter by letter.

“Stay away from them!” He screamed, shaking his head, trying to push her away from his mind, but she wouldn’t budge, her claws sunken deep into his thoughts. His breathing quickened, his heart beating faster and faster, and he pulled at his restraints as she plucked each and every name he held so dear right out of his head.

 “Let’s make you forget them all. One. By. One.”

**~Z~**

In the end, he couldn’t do anything. She took everything from him. All that was left were mere fragments, moments with strangers he no longer remembered clearly. Strangers he once dearly cared about.

Now, he was too tired to fight back anymore, too tired to mock her and provoke her.

Tears wouldn’t stop rolling down his cheeks, his wrists bleeding from how much he pulled at his cuffs.

When he stopped fighting her, entertaining her, she grew bored and eventually left, and he was all alone in that laboratory.

He barely even raised his head when the doors were blasted open by a dark purple sort of energy and a stranger entered the lab.

A stranger whose name he no longer remembered, but a stranger he once knew. Incomplete, broken memories curled around this stranger, _safety_ and _love_ and _home_ rested on his tongue when he thought about him, but another word slipped past his lips before he even realized it.

“Dad…” and more tears fell down his cheeks.

The stranger’s eyes flew wide with worry when he spoke the word, then darkened with anger at whoever hurt him so much, and he moved quickly to free him. His cuffs came loose and he didn’t even have enough energy to even stand, but the stranger caught him in his arms before he fell.

“It’s alright, I’ve got you,” the stranger said softly, and he trusted those words, wrapping his arms tightly around the stranger, clutching at his suit, but the tears wouldn’t stop falling.


	43. Little Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by @[yahinata](http://yahinata.tumblr.com/post/180320735906)'s completely adorable [FANART](http://yahinata.tumblr.com/post/180320735906) with the tiny trio.  
> Fanart shared with permission from the artist.

##  **~I~**

 

M-21 looked nervously around him, his hands clenched onto the backpack’s straps to keep them from shaking. Too many people. Too many children. It made him uneasy, something in him screaming at him to get away from the noise, that the noise was dangerous, that the noise would _hurt_ him.

He took in a deep, shaky breath, trying to hold back from just giving into the instincts that were telling him to just bolt out from there, away to where he’d be safe.

“Mikhail.”

M’s eyes instantly shot up to Frankenstein as the man came to a stop, the panic M was feeling making him think he had done something wrong and that even Frankenstein would hurt him. Yet, instead of a stern, furious expression, he was met with a warm, patient smile and an extended hand.

M-21 looked at him confused, before letting out a shuddering breath, hesitantly placing his hand into Frankenstein’s.

He waited, a part of him expecting Frankenstein to yank him by his hand, to hit him, to shout at him, but none of that happened. Instead…

“We’ll go when you’re ready, alright? No need to force yourself.” Frankenstein told him patiently and M-21 was taken aback by his soft tone.

“We can go now!” He spluttered out, because he needed to give quick and decisive answers or else…

Except, he didn’t. He was no longer at the Union. Frankenstein wasn’t like them, wasn’t like _him_.

“Let’s take another few deep breaths first, alright?” Frankenstein replied, his hold on M’s little hand reassuring, grounding.

##  **~II~**

****

Frankenstein sighed, pleased, hands resting on his hips, sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

With Tao already sleeping soundly by Raizel’s side, and M starting to doze off, blinking slowly, sleepily as Raizel gently dried his hair with a towel, it was time to take care of Takeo too.

Thankfully Takeo was a sweet, well-behaved and rather quiet child, unlike his more impish brothers, so Frankenstein didn’t worry too much about leaving him unsupervised –

– until he heard a splash coming from the bathroom.

He hurried to him, worrying that the child might’ve tripped, fallen into the bathtub and hurt himself. Instead, as he entered the bathroom, he was greeted by a mountain of bubbles, only Takeo’s head and a little plastic ducky peeking form the foam. The child was trying to get a hold of the shower gel bottle, but with his hands all soapy, it proved to be quite difficult. When he noticed Frankenstein, he stopped, looking at him with his big blue eyes, much like a little kitten caught when doing something he shouldn’t.

“I dropped the bottle,” he quietly admitted his fault like the good child he was, a soft blush on his cheeks, ashamed he made a mess.

Frankenstein chuckled at the cute and innocent reply. “It’s alright, let me help you with that, okay?”

Takeo nodded, happy to see he didn’t seem to have gotten into any trouble, the pile of bubbles on his head moving in the rhythm of his nodding.

##  **~III~**

****

“Hmm, I wonder where could Tao be?” Frankenstein hummed to himself, though loud enough to be heard by a certain someone.

An amused smile played on his lips as he tried to hold back a chuckle, spotting two little feet peeking from under the curtains’ hem, accompanied by soft giggles.

He began to walk through the living room as if he was thoroughly searching for the child, purposely avoiding the place in which he was hiding.

“Where could he be?” Frankenstein wondered out loud again, pretending to look under the table, or inside a vase, or behind the couch, earning him even more delighted little giggles as the child thought he was so well hidden even his dad couldn’t find him. “He’s so well hidden I can’t find him at all.” He continued, as more giggles were heard.

After he had inspected all the ‘obvious’ hiding places, he crouched down, opening cabinet to look inside. “Hmm, maybe he’s in another room?” Frankenstein pondered, his smile only growing as he heard the familiar sound of someone tippy-toed running to him.

“Caught you!” Tao laughed happily as he jumped on his back, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, giving him a hug.

“Oh, there you were!” Frankenstein chuckled, feigning surprise, reaching over his shoulder to ruffle Tao’s hair.

##  **~IV~**

Frankenstein sighed, then chuckled. As always, the little ones were falling asleep anywhere else but in the bed.

Takeo had dozed off while doodling, Tao was sleeping on his bean bag in front of the console, and M was curled up on the window sill bench, hugging a wolf plushie.

Frankenstein sensed Raizel as he approached, amusement flowing through their bond at the sight of the three little ones who seemed to have made a habit out of falling asleep anywhere else but where they were supposed to.

It had become something of a bedtime routine for the both of them to collect their children from wherever they were falling asleep, take them to their own room, and tuck them in bed.

It was quite… nice.

As Frankenstein made their bed, gathering all the toys and fixing the pillows and the sheets, Raizel started gathering the children, one by one.

Sometimes they remembered how… frightened the children were when they were first brought in. Flinching at the slightest touch, trembling, refusing to eat or drink anything out of fear they might be punished.

Now, they’ve grown to trust them so much they didn’t even wake up when Raizel gently picked them up, though M-21 did growl softly under his breath and Tao mumbled something about a game.

The moment they settled the children into the bed and covered them with the blanket, they snuggled closer to one another, sighing softly as they found each other.


	44. F.E.A.R. AU PART 1

Frankenstein cursed under his breath as his feet touched the edge of the rooftop. He threw his head up, searching the night sky in hopes of spotting the helicopter and their way out, a part of him aware it was hopeless, as even with all the alarms going off all around him there he should be able to hear it. It wasn’t there. They weren’t done yet.

Shit.

Checking the time confirmed his fears – still more than five minutes to go. Five long minutes in which he had to stall the enemies. Five minutes in which he had to keep the two of them alive.

A soft whimper drew his attention to the bundle in his arms. Resting his head against Frankenstein’s shoulder, Raizel stared into space, a faraway look in his half-lidded, dull eyes, out of it but seemingly conscious enough to sense they were in danger and had nowhere to run. He was still under the influence of the suppressants, inky shadows around them morphing in and out of existence, trying to become material, but failing to do so.

“It’s alright. We’ll make it out of here,” Frankenstein reassured the child in a gentle voice.

He glanced again over the edge of the building, trying to estimate the height. It was quite the drop, but he could most likely stick a landing without taking too much damage. The problem was using his powers in Raizel’s presence. If push came to shove, he knew he would have no choice but to resort to that solution to escape. Still…

Before he could think of something else or try to find another escape route, soldiers burst out through the door. They quickly took their positions, their weapons aimed at them, none daring to actually shoot just yet, not when they could hit a Project.

“This was so exciting!” A cheery voice cut through the strident sound of the alarms.

‘The Lord’ clapped his hands as he calmly made his way through the soldiers and towards them. “I haven’t had this much fun in years!” He laughed heartily, coming to a stop. “Really, Frankenstein, we need to do this again! Maybe organize some other games, too! Hide-and-seek, maybe?” His eyes sparkled with enthusiasm as if he was seriously considering the idea.

“Glad I could entertain you.” Frankenstein gave him a sharp, polite smile, his hold on Raizel tightening just a bit more.

“Indeed you did! It’s a shame we must end it here, but Raizel needs his sleep, you see. Really Frankenstein, organizing games in the middle of the night? As much fun as it was, children need their rest,” he tut-tutted, shaking his head so much like a worried parent.

“I couldn’t agree more. So if you don’t mind, Raizel and I must take our leave now.“ Frankenstein took a deep, controlled breath, his heels touching the edge of the rooftop as he cautiously backed away, almost feeling the drop in the pit of his stomach, the wind howling all around them.

“Oh, I do mind, actually.” The Lord replied, his lips still settled into a smile that never really seemed to reach his eyes.

“That’s too bad…” Frankenstein said and smirked when his watch beeped just in time. He glanced to a building not far from them, expecting to see a helicopter take off from its rooftop.

Instead, the building exploded.

For a moment, it seemed that time slowed down, glass shards from the broken windows suspended in midair, the fire just beginning engulfing the building, cracks spreading throughout its structure, breaking it apart.

Frankenstein could only stare as the flames lit up the night sky, unable for a few moments to comprehend what just happened. Soon however, the realization washed over him.

They… were dead…

They couldn’t be! The plan was perfect! They couldn’t have –

“My child…“ With those two words spoken softly, time seemed to return to its natural flow and Frankenstein was finally able to tear his eyes away from the fire and look at the Lord.

The Lord only stood there motionless, he too staring into the fire, eyes wide, mouth open as if he wanted to say more but couldn’t bring himself to.

 As the building collapsed under its own weight, his face began to morph from disbelief, “What have you done…”

To pain, “What have you done?”

To unbridled rage, “What have you done!”

His shout snapped Frankenstein out of his stupor, finally remembering the situation they were in. He couldn’t let this all be for nothing, he had to escape from there, but without the helicopter how could he –?

“Kill them!” The Lord ordered, his voice jagged, overflowing with anger.

No time! Raizel! He’d have to jump.

“Sir, the Project –“ a soldier tried to object.

“I said kill them!” The Lord turned to the soldier, and whatever was in his eyes, madness or the pain of losing his child, the solders knew better than to disobey his direct order.

It happened in a split second.

The soldiers opening fire at them, Frankenstein ready to jump off the building, Raizel taking in a soft breath of air and –

– Roctis was now between them and the soldiers.

Not quite solid, his image shifted and moved like smoke, like a mirage in the desert. The soldiers kept firing but the bullets would just stop in midair the moment they came near him. Soon enough rifles cocked empty, an aura of bullets around Roctis.

Raizel softly breathed out, closing his eyes as he passed out, and Roctis’ form collapsed to the ground as if made of water and with him all the bullets suspended in the air fell to the ground as well.

Much to Frankenstein’s surprise, through the blaring sirens the sound of a helicopter approaching could be heard and more bullets started raining from above, though this time they were aimed at the enemies and not them. The soldiers rushed to retreat somewhere where they wouldn’t be in the direct line of fire of the helicopter, two of them pulling the Lord with them, trying to shield him and protect him.

They were alive! Frankenstein let out a shuddering breath, almost laughing with relief. Those idiots, worrying him like that!

The helicopter descended on the rooftop near Frankenstein, its door open, Takeo and M-21 giving constant suppressing fire to stop the enemies from retaliating.

“Get in here!” M-21 shouted.

“What happened to – ” Frankenstein hurried to get into the helicopter.

“She’s safe but we need to go! Now!”

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noblesse AU inspired by the F.E.A.R. game series.


	45. F.E.A.R. AU PART 2

“Finally, home!” Tao exclaimed, collapsing face-down onto the couch, not even bothering to move or mind the fact that he was staining it with blood and dirt and whatever else was on uniform and equipment. Boss’d have to forgive him this time. “Ugh, I want to sleep for the next 3 days straight,” he said, his voice muffled by the cushion.

M hummed in agreement, unceremoniously throwing himself onto an armchair, crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes as if ready to fall asleep right then and there.

They were all exhausted. Not just because of the attack, but also because they had to fly for several hours and switch the mode of transport a few times just to make sure the Union lost their tracks before finally arriving at the safe house.

“What should I do with her? Take her to the lab or –?” Takeo gestured to the little girl in his arms.

Raskreia was still asleep and would be so for a while. She was still wearing her experiment gown, a white shirt and a white pair of pants, and while they had managed to interrupt the experiment and save her before they could perform the surgery, she had been sedated which meant she would be under for quite some time.

Given what she almost went through, it would be better for her not to wake up in a lab environment, even though Frankenstein would eventually need to perform a check-up on her.

“Take her to her room, let her rest for now,” Frankenstein told him, and with a nod, Takeo left the room.

Frankenstein sighed, about to take Raizel to his room too when the child stirred in his arms.

Oh, the sedatives must’ve worn off, it seemed.

Raizel slowly woke up, yawning and rubbing at his eyes. He looked around him with a confused and sleepy expression, unsure where he was as this place didn’t look like the facility.

“Uh, hi?” Tao said, now having turned his head to them.

The second he noticed Tao and M-21, Raizel let out a soft squeak, eyes wide in fear, grasping at Frankenstein’s shirt as if seeking protection. Roctis appeared between them, tense and with a stern look on his face, staring the two down. With their military gear and all that blood splattered onto them, Tao and M must’ve reminded Raizel of the Union’s soldiers, soldiers they forced him to learn how to control, which he had never been able to do, the same soldiers that tried to hurt them not long ago.

Tao and M quickly jumped to their feet, ready to move if the Nightmare decided to attack. “Whoa whoa whoa! Easy! Easy!” Tao exclaimed, his palms to the child to show he was not a threat.

“It’s alright, they won’t hurt you.”Frankenstein hurried to say, hoping to calm Raizel before Roctis would move to protect him if he felt threatened. “They’re… friends. We don’t hurt friends, alright?”

The child looked up Frankenstein, then back at the two, unsure and wary.

“Oh, wait! I have an idea!” Tao said, backing away slowly and leaving the room. He returned a few moments later with a white bunny plushie in his hands. “Here you go.” With cautious, slow movements as to not… spook the child too much, Tao offered Raizel the toy. “See, we just want to become friends, alright?”

The child’s eyes sparkled with curiosity at the bunny and he took it with both hands, hesitantly, like he was expecting to be hurt for doing so. When Tao simply let go of the toy and stepped back so he was out of Raizel’s personal space, the child brought the toy closer to him and hugged it, a soft smile appearing on his lips.

“Do you like it?” Frankenstein asked, though glancing at Roctis out the corner of his eye, it seemed the plush toy did calm Raizel down enough so the Nightmare wasn’t as tense as before.

“It’s soft.” Well, that was enough of an answer.

“Good. Let’s go get you something to eat, alright?” Frankenstein said, giving Tao and M a meaningful look with the subtle advice to go and get changed out of their military gear to avoid triggering the child again. Tao and M got the message, quickly disappearing out of the room.

“Okay,” Raizel nodded mindlessly, hugging the plush bunny.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	46. Timeshift AU PART 1

They all felt it. A strange sensation, some sort of pressure that pushed onto their being, like a wave crashing into them, pushing the air out of their lungs, sending shivers down their spines, though the sensation held no malice, no killing intent.

“Tao?” Takeo called, uneasiness in his voice, the first thing that came to mind was that this could be a Union attack.

“I’m on it!” Tao replied, already having his laptop out and typing furiously, checking everything from radars to satellite footage to camera feeds.

Moments ticked by and they waited in silence as Tao worked, preparing themselves for the moment when Tao would give them the news that the Union was back with a vengeance and they needed to fight to protect their home once again.

Suddenly Tao stopped typing, staring at the screen. He blinked once, twice. “Huh…?” He muttered, looking more than confused and unsure.

“What is it?” M asked, trying to keep his tone leveled. He knew that pressuring Tao wouldn’t make him work any faster than he already was, but he was anxious to know what kind of enemy they’d have to fight, preferring they were already on their way to ‘greet’ them and stop them before they reached the city and wrecked havoc.

“Nothing.” Tao replied, deadpan. There was no evidence of Union activity in the city or the nearby areas, which there shouldn’t be anyway since the fall. He had been monitoring them, making sure to get the nobles or werewolves to squish them before they could grow in power.

He checked the feed again a few times just to be sure. “Hm, guess it was nothing?” He concluded, still a bit skeptical. “I’ll keep an eye out though.” Better safe than sorry.

They all exhaled in relief, the tension leaving them.

“Yeah.” M-21 nodded. He felt much better to know they were well protected in case that… whatever it was proved to be the doing of an enemy.

When nothing happened, they continued on with their day, busying themselves with simple tasks or chores left by the Boss – he was still in the lab working on that project of his. Raizel was with him, keeping him company as he liked to do sometimes.

M-21 walked into the kitchen, taking a box of orange juice from the fridge and pouring himself a glass. Tao kept telling them that it was nothing, no evidence that there was any enemies nearby, and still he couldn’t shake the feeling something wasn’t quite right.

Maybe he should patrol the city. Yeah, that’ll help him take off his mind off that… feeling. Also, given his track record, if there was an enemy in the city, they’ll most likely end up attacking him or kidnapping him.

He put the box back in the fridge, taking a sip from his glass when he felt something pull at his pants.

He looked down… and almost spit his juice out.

That was… Boss, no doubt, but small. Really small. Barely even reaching M’s knees. 1or 2 years old at most. Holding Raizel by the hand, he too just as small and dare M say, cute.

“Raizel wants tea.” Frankenstein said, as if nothing was wrong, his words a bit clipped as if he’d just started learning how to talk properly.

M-21 was still staring, frozen on the spot, mouth open, his mind trying to catch up to what his eyes were seeing. The Boss. Tiny. Short curly blond hair, big blue eyes, that look in his eyes that he could place anywhere. Next to him, Boss’ Master, as equally tiny, holding onto Frankenstein’s hand, looking up at him a bit unsure.

“Uh…” M-21 would’ve liked to say he didn’t squeak. He unfortunately did. “Yeah. Tea, right.”

**~Z~**

“Has anyone any idea how this could’ve happened?” Takeo asked, staring at the two babies on the couch now enjoying their cookies and tea, which the others had provided them with after they finally managed to process what happened. Seira had baked the cookies with the help of Tao, who looked up a recipe for cookies babies could eat. In the meantime, Takeo had ran to the store to buy sippy cups because as much respect he had for Frankenstein and Raizel, he didn’t trust them with fragile, very breakable porcelain cups, much to Raizel’s clear displeasure, the finest frown on his face at the plastic-y thing they gave him to drink tea out of.

 “Uh, kinda? Apparently chapter 543 was so bad, Boss decided to go and personally change it.” Tao said, holding his chin pensively.

“What?” M-21 asked, raising an eyebrow. What Tao said didn’t make any sense.

“Ah!” Tao exclaimed, as if he suddenly realized what he said, which apparently was something he shouldn’t have mentioned. “Nevermind, nevermind.“ He laughed awkwardly, waving with a hand. "Forgot you guys don’t know about that,” he mumbled to himself, then continued to talk normally."The idea is, he was working on a space-time machine –“ he paused, “– kind of.”

“A what–what now?” Regis dared to ask.

“I don’t really understand all the science behind it, but I think Boss mentioned timeshifts could happen, though he was working on making sure they didn’t, and…” Tao stopped talking when he realized none of them really understood what he was saying. Space-time machine? Timeshifts? What?

“Okay,” M let out and explosive exhale. “What do we do now?” He wasn’t entirely sure what Tao was talking about, but if he knew what this was all about, then he should have a plan as well, a solution, anything.

 “Wait? It should pass. I think.” It was Boss’ machine. If there was even the slightest possibility things like this could happen, then either a. it was temporary or b. he had a failsafe for the problem and Tao was going to look into that.

Just waiting for it to pass wasn’t something they were keen on doing, but given that’s what Tao thought they should do and given he was the only one there that had a sliver of understanding of the situation, they’d trust him.

Hopefully, everything would turn back to normal.

Hopefully…

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
